HON FANFIC - Abandoned
by NessieBlossom16
Summary: Depois dos acontecimentos de Traída, a única coisa que Zoey Redbird queria era ter paz e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido: Stevie Rae ter morrido e desmorrido, Neferet afinal era uma bruxa malvada, etc... Mas Zoey tem de enfrentar a realidade, e lutar contra o mal com a ajuda dos seus amigos
1. Reviver

Estava sozinha. Não propriamente sozinha visto que estava rodeada de lindas borboletas esvoaçantes e uma ou outra abelha – mas de resto estava sozinha.  
O prado em que me encontrava era lindo: a erva macia enterrava-me até aos joelhos (não, não era daquela erva que corta – era a erva mais macia que alguém pode alguma vez imaginar), e o descampado estendia-se para todos os lados.  
De repente, avistei uma figura. O vulto parecia saltar por cima da erva ondulante, vindo até mim.  
O vulto chegou perto de mim mais rápido que o próprio tempo.  
Sorri quando o reconheci.  
-Olha Zo! –Disse Stevie Rae, acabada de aparecer – Olha o que eu fiz!  
Sorri-lhe.  
-É maravilhoso! –respondi eu.  
-Pois é! O que é que achas Erin?  
-Pft! Olha para esta erva toda! –disse Erin, mal escondendo um sorriso.  
-Concordo gémea! –Concordou Shaunee – Faz comichão e é desnecessária!  
E começaram ás gargalhadas.  
Olhei para trás –Erin e Shaunee estavam a rir, mesmo atrás de mim. Damien e Jack riam também, ao lado de Erin. Erik estava ao lado de Shaunee com um sorriso que dizia mesmo: "Há de ser sempre assim!", sorri-lhe também.  
-Zo?  
-Diz?  
-Agora quero neve!  
-Neve?  
-Sim! A neve é magica!  
E assim, sem ligar ao facto de o pedido dela ser completamente absurdo, concentrei-me no fogo.  
-Fogo. Peço-te que condenses a água e que a guardes junto a ti!  
Senti-me incandescente enquanto milhares de litros de agua pareciam ser erguidos dos seus leitos -não me senti cansada.  
De seguida, concentrei-me na água.  
-Água. Agora erguida pelo fogo, peço-te que formes as mais belas e fofas nuvens!  
Toda a água que tinha subido aos céus, passou a juntar-se numa enorme (e fofa) nuvem.  
Depois o ar.  
-Ar. Peço-te que sopres a nuvem para junto de mim!  
O céu escureceu, repentinamente, encima de nós.  
Agora o espírito.  
-Espírito. Peço-te que dês a cada um destes flocos de neve uma forma… Simplesmente fantástica? –Hesitei.  
Maravilhosos flocos de neve de todas as formas –desde pequenos quartos minguantes a insígnias de quartanistas, começaram a cair.  
"Oh, terra!" lembrei-me.  
-Terra. Peço-te que absorvas a nossa neve, para que possamos aprecia-la sem ficar soterrados!  
E assim nevou.  
Passamos horas (ou apenas alguns minutos) a brincar naquela neve maravilhosa. Shaunee atirou uma grande bola de neve, que demorara cerca de 10 minutos a fazer, mesmo ao centro da minha cara – Desviei-me no ultimo segundo, deixando Shaunee a bufar e a olhar para o sitio no qual a sua "perfeita" bola de neve aterrara.  
Damien e Jack jogavam um contra o outro: Damien atirou um pedaço de neve a Jack que se baixou, a fim não só de se esquivar, mas como de apanhar um punhado de neve para atirar a Damien, que levou com ela mesmo no peito, e se começou a rir. Faziam mesmo um bom casal, embora soubesse que nenhum deles dava mais um passo, o que era completamente absurdo, visto que era obvio que se amavam. Ás vazes só me apetecia gritar "Por amor da Deusa! Se vocês continuarem assim eu hei-de colar as voss…"  
-Quem ri por ultimo, é quem ri melhor! –Sibilou Shaunee , enfiando-me um bocado de neve para dentro do casaco que só agora me apercebia de ter vestido.  
O frio escorregava pelo meio das minhas costas, embora a sensação de frio não fosse nada de grave, o meu lindo casaco de camurça estava a ficar todo manchado!  
Virei-me para a encarar, e foi quando percebi que algo estava mal –Stevie Rae não estava a participar na luta.  
Vi-a pelo canto do olho, ajoelhada a cerca de 7 metros de mim. Corri até ela.  
-Stevie Rae, estás a perder a luta! E olha que eu não fui invocar esta neve toda para…  
Calei-me.  
Stevie Rae estava a vomitar. Não o tipo de vomitado normal, mas sim um liquido brilhante e… carmesim.  
Fiquei petrificada.  
-Stevie Rae? Por favor?! Diz-me que não!  
-Zo? –a voz dela era monocórdica – Ficas comigo?  
-Não!  
Os seus olhos retesaram-se –magoara-a.  
-Não! –repeti- Não fico porque tu não estás a morrer! Tu estás comigo! Numa guerra de neve, lembras-te?  
-Zo? Fica comigo…  
-Fico! Prometo! Eu fico!  
-Boa. –a voz estava mais fraca. O sangue saia-lhe de todos os buracos do corpo.  
-Stevie…  
-Olha como é bonito! –A voz era quase como um sussurro – Morrer assim Zo. No meio da neve! A neve é magica!  
-É!  
-A neve á magica… -repetiu, a voz diminuía á medida que as palavras escoavam, e eram as ultimas –eu sabia porque já tinha visto aquilo antes, e não queria (raios!) mesmo vê-lo outra vez! –A neve… É magica.. Pois, é… Magica…  
O som da ultima nota pairou no ar por alguns segundo e desfaleceu no ar.  
A minha choradeira aumentou.  
Abracei o seu corpo inerte, na esperança de lhe transmitir alguma vida do meu, mas ao aperta-la com mais força, apercebi-me de que ele tinha desaparecido.  
Olhei para trás.  
Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack e Erik tinham desaparecido –só restava eu e aquele campo desolado, que já não parecia amistoso –a neve era fria e dura, algumas das borboletas que permaneciam –magicamente - a voar no campo eram agora pobres bichos perdidos, as abelhas não eram mais que seres banidos e a falta de montes não era algo bonito e confortante, mas sim um terrível descampado que era tudo menos acolhedor.  
Não, o mundo não mudara, só que os meus olhos não viam como outrora, e a minha vida era apenas e simplesmente um monte de desgraças sem resolução.  
-Stevie Rae… Porquê? –perguntei para o vazio – PORQUÊ?!

Acordei, sobressaltada.  
"1, á duas semanas; mais aqueles 3 na 4ª, 5ª e 6ª dessa mesma semana; os outros 5 na semana passada e os 2 na 2ª e na 4ª, hoje é sábado então… Foram 11 em apenas 3 semanas!" conclui. Francamente aqueles pesadelos davam comigo em doida!  
Olhei para o relógio do Elvis que a mãe de Stevie Rae concordara em deixar na Casa da Noite, para que eu a recordasse.  
O relógio marcava claramente "3h 34m".  
Suspirei.  
Não conseguia dormir uma noite inteira sem ser interrompida por aquele ou qualquer outro pesadelo –simplesmente era assim, e depois não adormecia, nunca.  
Levantei-me num gesto hábil e quase ensaiado de todos os dias, e o meu estômago virou-se ao contrario quando olhei para cama vazia de Stevie Rae.  
Sim, ela já tinha falecido á três semanas (que mais pareciam ter sido três anos), mas aquele pensamento ainda me atormentava, "Stevie Rae morta" pensei, o meu estômago deu uma segunda volta.  
Fui até ao armário, tirei as calças do pijama azul e vesti umas de ganga muito escuras e justinhas, enfiei as meias e já estava a calçar o meu segundo Puma preto quando decidi –ia aos estábulos. E recomecei a despir-me.  
Já despachada daquela tarefa desci as escadas, com Nala a bufar atrás de mim por ter sido arrancada da cama mais cedo.  
Na sala de convívio só estavam duas raparigas: Charlotte Gonzalez, uma quintanista alta, com corpo de modelo (não é que apreciar raparigas seja o meu forte, mas ela era mesmo o tipo de rapariga pelo qual os rapazes se iam babar) olhos azuis e cabelo castanho ondulado –pelo que sabia Charlotte era excelente em línguas e adorava escrever, mas tinha hábitos muito nocturnos (ou devo dizer, diurnos?) pelo que só nos víamos quando ela decidia não se deitar ás quatro e meia da manhã ou quando acordava mais cedo – e Katie Blue, uma terceiranista com quem eu só trocara palavras como "sim", "não", "obrigado", "desculpa" e "passa ai essa caixa de Count Chocula, por favor", era uma rapariga baixa, loira platinada e magra (não me perguntem a cor dos olhos!) e parecia ser simpática.  
Segui caminho até á cozinha murmurando um "olá" quando passava por elas. Charlotte não me respondeu pois estava absorta em qualquer coisa como "A Importância da Gorgone no Mundo dos Vampyros" .  
-Parola dos livros –resmunguei.  
Tirei uma tigela da maquina de lavar e um pacote de leite do frigorifico, depois abri o armários com os cereais de pequeno-almoço e tirei os meus favoritos "Count Chocula".  
Fui comer para a sala onde me sentei no sofá em que Katie estava, a ver uma repetição de "America´s Next Top Model".  
Quando acabei fui até á cozinha e recoloquei a tigela na máquina, mas desta vez numa vazia, e preparei-me para sair para aquela chuva grossa que tomara o lugar da neve.


	2. Sangue

Já tinha dado dois passos para fora do dormitório quando me lembrei que me tinha esquecido do chapéu de chuva. Pois, nós os vampyros podemos resistir ao frio mas não gostamos de ficar ensopados até aos ossos.  
Voltei para trás e subi até ao dormitório, abri o armário e tirei o meu anorak azul escuro do armário (tinha comprado aquele quando as chuvas começaram, á duas semanas) de onde caiu um pequeno objecto: o meu telemóvel.  
Abri-o, mais por instinto e vi, maravilhada, que tinha uma mensagem de Heath.  
#Estou bem Zo, dscp por ñ ter dito nd mas so hj é que me deram o tlmvl.  
Ps: Sonho cntg todos os dias, Amo-te!  
Apressei-me a responder. #Fico feliz Heath, qnd é q sais?  
Guardei o telemóvel no bolso e voltei lá para baixo. Estava a sair de casa quando o meu bolso vibrou. Abri o telemóvel. #Ñ sei, pelo – mais uma smn aqui!  
Respondi. #Dsd q melhores…  
E continuei.  
Trocamos mais umas mensagens pelo caminho.  
#Já m sinto melhor, qr ver-te!  
Suspirei  
#Ñ sei s vai dar  
#Zo! Aql ñ foi nd!  
#Pds ter morrido!  
#Por ti, ñ me importava.  
#Heath…  
#Ñ vou desistir Zo, e ñ posso falar + ou a mnh mãe tira m o tlmvl!  
#Tá, bjs  
#Amo-te!  
E não mandou mais nenhuma.  
Fui até ao estabulo a pensar (outra vez) no que é que ia fazer com aquela embrulhada, enquanto escovava Perséfone.  
Eu amava Erik, quer dizer, ele era a minha alma gémea, como aquela coisa do Yin e do Yang, eu não gostava só da parte física, eu gostava de estar com ele, falar com ele e coisas assim... –perder Erik seria como perder uma parte de mim e deitar álcool nas feridas que se recusavam a sarar (OK, eu não sabia fazer comparações!)  
Por outro lado, Heath já fazia parte da minha historia –eu sempre tinha estado apaixonada por ele e agora a minha nova atracção física (e sanguinária) recusava-se a desaparecer e a deixar-se esquecer… Perder Heath seria como perder uma parte da minha historia (para não falar no melhor dos sabores do mundo…).  
Mas entre um e outro…  
-Se quiseres podes monta-lá –disse Lenóbia, fazendo-me dar um pulo. Dei um safanão á cabeça e os últimos pensamentos sobre os meus amores desvairados perderam-se.  
-Oh… Quer dizer, claro!  
Sorri.  
-Óptimo! Sela-a e vem ter comigo ao picadeiro, estava a treinar saltos com o StarLight .  
StarLight era a nova aquisição da Casa da Noite, e Lenóbia parecia tê-lo adorado.  
Retirei-me até á sala onde estavam os arreios, tirei a sela e a cabeçada dos cabides esquisitos que diziam "Perséfone" a letras douradas e fui sela-la.  
Depois guiei-a até ao picadeiro e montei-a, sem ter de ajustar os estribos, visto que era a única a montar Perséfone.  
Lenóbia deu-me algumas instruções antes de partir com StarLight para a pista de saltos do outro lado do estabulo.  
Com uma pequena ordem das minhas pernas Perséfone começou o seu andamento leve a passo, enquanto eu retomava os meus pensamentos anteriores –"Loren" surgiu-me. Pois, esse era outro dos meus problemas. Loren e eu tínhamo-nos voltado a encontrar num corredor, no intervalo das aulas, e eu voltara a detectar um brilho de interesse no seu olhar, no entanto, tinha-o tratado como se ambos alimentássemos uma excelente relação de professor-aluna. Também era difícil esquecer Loren, ele fazia-me sentir adulta, sensual e incrivelmente confiante e eu não podia ignorar isso…  
Oh, se ao menos Stevie Rae ainda cá estivesse, em vez de andar a deambular por grutas húmidas e fétidas…  
Tornei a ferrar os calcanhares em Persefone, e esta começou num trote normal e saltitante, como se estivéssemos ambas muito felizes, coisa que, pelo menos eu não estava.  
E depois havia Neferet. Eu não estava propriamente apaixonada por ela, mas ela era mesmo um problema a resolver… O que é que eu podia fazer com aquela situação? Quer dizer, eu mostrara muita confiança ao confronta-la, coisa que na verdade, não tinha. Dava voltas e voltas á cabeça, mas nunca arranjava maneira de fazer algo ou de me escapulir até ao deposito…  
Três bater de pernas e Perséfone desatou a galope.  
Parei de pensar, apenas naquele momento, e aproveitei a sensação do ar fresco a bater na cara e do meu deslizar pela sela macia. Incentivei-a para que corresse mais depressa, para que me fizesse esquecer os meus problemas e para que o vento varresse os pensamentos sobre o meu insuportável comportamento junto de três rapazes.  
Finalmente tive de parar. Puxei as rédeas para trás e apeei-me. Peguei nas rédeas e estava quase a entrar no estabulo quando vi um rosto familiar, a espreitar da duas portas abertas.  
Sorri.  
-Há quanto tempo estás aqui? –perguntei.  
-O suficiente para perceber que és uma excelente cavaleira, nada de novo! –Respondeu Erik.  
-Mas porque é que vieste? Podias esperar por mim no dormitório…  
-Estava ansioso por te ver.  
-É urgente –Acrescentou baixinho, com ar melancólico.  
-Erik? O que se passa?  
-Nada de novo… Eu falo contigo depois!  
-OK.  
Entramos ambos nos estábulos, onde eu me encarreguei de tirar a sela a Perséfone, dar-lhe banho, escova-la e fazer-lhe algumas festas antes de sair com Erik.  
-Então?  
-Não te quero dizer aqui… Prefiro ir falar para um dos pátios.  
-OK, mas deixa-me ir ao dormitório primeiro para tomar um banho, cheiro a cavalo!  
-Claro.  
Fomos o caminho todo até ao dormitório de mãos dadas e a trocar alguns comentários, mas de resto fomos calados, a apreciar o tempo juntos.  
Quando cheguei ao dormitório dei de caras com Damien e Jack a jogar ás Damas junto da televisão onde Shaunee e Erin viam "Project Runway" e discutiam qual a melhor das peças de roupa.  
-Olá, Z! –disse Damien, absorto no seu jogo –Foste a mais uma sessão de equitação?  
-Hum, fui…  
-A que horas acordas-te?  
-Ás três.  
-Pois, devias retardar a tua hora de adormecer ou não te aguentas em pé!  
-Nunca ouviste dizer "Deitar cedo e cedo erguer dá saúde e faz crescer"?  
Desta vez foi Erin quem respondeu:  
-Já! Quando tinha p'rá e…  
-6 anos?! –terminou Shaunee.  
-Tiraste-me as palavras da boca gémea!  
E desataram a rir. Fiz-lhes uma careta.  
-Pois, vou tomar banho enquanto vocês continuam com as vossas… Infantilidades…-sibilei, no gozo.  
Tomei um banho relaxante, eliminando aquele fedor a bosta e cavalo.  
Escolhi uns sapatos giros, encarnados, que condiziam com a camisa encarnada -que tinha comprado no American Eagle na manhã em que vira Heath e lhe tinha bebido sangue, completando a nossa impressão. Vestia as calças de ganga escuras que estava para levar naquela manhã e o meu casaco de camurça preto. OK, vou admitir, ficava mesmo gira assim! –Não que eu fosse do género de rapariga que se acha uma brasa linda de morrer como a cabra da Afrodite, eu tinha apenas uma auto-estima saudável.  
Desci de novo para a sala comum onde Erik estava á minha espera.  
Shaunee assobiou.  
-Ei! Não estavas á espera disto, pois não Erik? –Perguntou Erin.  
-Pois, imagine-se lá o que é que vão fazer hoje á noite! –Completou Shaunee.  
-Estejam caladas sim? –disse eu, e depois acrescentei, a tentar ser mazinha –Não tenho culpa que a vossa vida amorosa seja um desastre!  
-É, sabes é que… -Começou Shaunee.  
-…Nós não nos contentamos com pouco! –Acabou Erin, começando a rir novamente.  
Rangi os dentes.  
-Deixa estar –tranquilizou-me Erik –E elas têm razão, está mesmo gira hoje!  
Ri-me, e tenho a certeza de que pareci uma parvinha.  
Ele deu-me o braço, á moda antiga –coisa que, repito, teria parecido ridícula se fosse possível que alguém como Erik pudesse parecer ridículo.  
Ele encaminhou-me até um dos pátios mais antigo, onde os alunos tinham deixado de ir, e sentamo-nos num dos velhos e decrépitos bancos de pedra.  
-Então? –Perguntei eu. Encostando-me a ele enquanto observava a lua.  
Erik suspirou.  
-Zo… -parecia estar a ser difícil, como se as palavras lhe queimassem a garganta (acreditem, eu sei o que isso é!) –É que… Bem, eu sou sextanista.  
-Sim… Só me querias dizer isso? Não parece difícil de deduzir…  
-Pois… -Já eram reticencias a mais – Mas eu; eu posso…ããã… mudar, entretanto.  
-Oh! –A noticia atingiu-me como uma pancada, não tinha pensado naquilo… -Quando é que vai acontecer?  
-Bem, é difícil de deduzir, pode demorar três meses ou pode ser já daqui a três horas…  
-E o que é que vamos fazer? Quer dizer, quando tu fores um vampe e eu for uma Iniciada e tal…  
-Tenho pensado nisso… É que se eu vier ensinar teatro ou assim para a Casa da Noite podemos estar juntos, mas não podemos namorar porque é proibido…  
-Mas não nos podemos separar!  
-Não. Foi o que me levou a pensar que talvez tenha de vir viver para aqui…  
-Para aqui?  
-Sim. Arranjo casa aqui ao pé e podes sair da escola para me visitar, quanto mais não seja, sais pelo alçapão.  
Estremeci.  
-Zo? O que foi?  
-Ahh… Pois, foi lá que eu vi pela primeira vez os corpos do Elliot e da Elisabeth Sem Apelido. Não gosto daquela zona, sabes?  
-Tudo bem… E também não me agrada que venhas a pé com aquelas criaturas por ai.  
-Olá! Tipo, eu deito fogo dos braços?!  
-Pois,e é a coisa mais gira que eu já vi mas não me parece que consigas vencer um batalhão de mortos vivos!  
-Se quiser, venço!  
-Sim pois… Mas á uma coisa que eu queria fazer antes que seja tarde de mais.  
-O quê?  
Riu-se. Depois, com a unha do polegar direito, fez um rasgão na pele do pescoço.  
Sobe que o fizera não porque vira, pois o golpe tinha sido feito do lado contrario aquele em que ele estava, mas sim por causa do cheiro: era doce e cativante, com um toque de mistério e coisas exóticas que despertaram em mim o meu lado Afrodite (e com isto quero dizer galderia sem vergonha ansiosa por coisas eróticas) . O cheiro não era tão bom como o de Heath mas mesmo assim era cativante. Aproximei-me do seu lado esquerdo, contornando-o com uma lentidão propositada, e lambi aquele risco. O sabor era maravilhoso, melhor que o cheiro mas com as mesmas características. Ao mesmo tempo, o desejo aumentou e eu empurrei-o contra a parede por detrás do banco.  
-Zo! –ele arfava –Tem calma, aqui não!  
-Porque não? –murmurei para o seu pescoço –Porque não aqui? Porque não agora?  
-Porque se alguém aparece, não me parece que estejamos a fazer boa figura!  
Aceitei, relutante, os seus argumentos.  
-Então porque te cortaste?  
-Eu não disse que não era agora, só disse que não aqui!  
-Claro! Então onde? –Obriguei-me a afastar-me do corte e a manter contacto visual com ele.  
Ele pensou por uns segundos.  
-A velha casa do jardineiro?  
Torci o nariz. A velha casa do jardineiro era uma casinha bafienta, criada quando a Casa da Noite era ainda um convento ou uma coisa assim, e ficava na parte mais desolada do campus, ninguém ia lá, e eu sabia bem porquê – nada ali tinha interesse.  
-Tu sabes que já ninguém vai lá!  
-Exactamente por isso! Ou tu queres público?  
Suspirei, e tive de voltar a aceitar os seus argumentos.  
-Vamos, rápido!  
Ele riu-se, pegou-me ao colo como se me fosse embalar e começou a andar.  
Eu já referi que os vampes têm muita força? Pois, ele era quase um!  
Chegamos ao outro lado do campus em 15 minutos.  
Depois disso tudo se tornou uma mancha enevoada.  
Só sei que aconteceu – e que me deu imenso prazer.


	3. Planos

Ele ajudou-me a vestir a camisola vermelha gira do American Eagle , como se nada se tivesse passado. Não, não havia qualquer tipo de tenção entre nós os dois, como se nada de mais tivesse acontecido – como se eu não tivesse acabado de perder a minha virgindade.  
Só a ideia assustava.  
Reparei que ele me tratava com gestos muito mais gentis, e sorria para mim. Foi quando me apercebi que não era nada de mais – Durante séculos preservara a virgindade e agora percebia que, independentemente do que mãezinhas preocupadas podiam pensar, não era mais que um título.  
-Voltamos? – Perguntou-me, a sorrir.  
-Claro! – Deu-me a mão e puxou-me para cima. Depois passou um braço pela minha cintura e começamos a andar, meio abraçados.  
Chegamos ao dormitório pouco depois, eram sete e meia e Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack e Cole – que estava a falar com Shaunee num clima mais, quente – estavam perto da NOSSA televisão, a ver um filme qualquer.  
Se algum deles percebeu o que tinha acontecido, nenhum deles fez comentários – mas de certeza que perceberam – o que eu agradeci com todas as forças. Eu e Erik fomos instalar-nos no sofá, e eu comecei a pensar em Neferet.  
Tinha de haver uma maneira de fazer alguma coisa, de me escapulir até ao depósito ou simplesmente arranjar maneira de fazer-lhe frente.  
Analisei as minhas hipóteses.  
Se contasse ao resto do grupo, eles iriam ter centenas de ideias, entre as quais estaria pelo menos uma boa –mas isso estava fora de questão, não os podia por em perigo.  
Haviam testes nesta semana. Quer dizer, o primeiro período estava a acabar e tinham de ser feitas as avaliações –sim, a Casa da Noite não é nenhuma escola anormal, existem aulas, testes e até férias…- E tinha a minha solução! As férias estavam quase a chegar, o que me dava uma enorme vantagem: Tínhamos de passar as férias todas na Casa da Noite, porque se nos afastássemos dos vampes adultos durante mais de umas horas, morríamos; no entanto, nada impedia os pais de se instalar perto da escola, estar com os filhos durante as férias e até de passar Natal com eles, na festa que a Casa da Noite organizava. A vantagem? Neferet estaria ocupadíssima a falar com os pais, dar instruções aos miúdos para que não se afastassem, controlar as visitas e essas coisas todas que tinham de ser feitas, essa seria a ocasião ideal, e só faltava uma semana para o Natal (as ferias na Casa da Noite começavam mais tarde, mas acabavam mais tarde também por uma razão: Quando acabavam as ferias dos empregos dos pais, os alunos podiam gozar de alguns dias de descanso, antes das aulas e sem os paizinhos que muitas vezes só iam lá para os censurar ou dar boa impressão ao vizinhos –do género "Eu não vou abandonar o meu filho" –senti um arrepio na espinha, provavelmente a minha mãe e o traste do meu padrasto também iam…  
-Z? O que é que foi?  
-Nada Damien, estava a pensar nas ferias e lembrei-me dos meus pais!  
-Oh, pois… Eu percebo isso!  
-Eu sei que sim.  
E depois virei-me para o filme que eles estavam a ver, para ver se me esquecia do terrível nó que o meu estômago dera.

-Zoey?  
-Neferet?  
-Podes dizer-me qual foi a importância da introdução dos direitos vampyricos na sociedade?  
-Claro! Os direitos vampyricos foram importantes porque antes destes existirem, os vampyros não eram julgados perante os Direitos Humanos, e eram tratados como coisas, podendo até ser executados por crimes menores.  
-Perceberam? O que Zoey disse –e muito bem –foi que antes de ser feita a Declaração dos Direitos Vampyricos, os humanos não nos aplicavam penas com base nos Direitos Humanos, visto que por sermos vampyros, não nos podem considerar humanos.  
E acrescentou, com um ar maternal:  
-Muito bem Zoey, fico feliz por ver que tomas atenção nas minhas aulas!  
Fiquei furiosa. Quer dizer, ela e eu éramos rivais declaradas, no entanto ela tratava-me como se a nossa antiga relação ainda fosse viva e profunda, coisa que já não era.  
Passei o resto da aula a pensar naquilo, sem perceber uma palavra sobre o facto de Lewis Smith ter reclamado com a falta de direitos dos vampyros, e de ter sido executado dias depois por causa de um alegado ataque à moral do pais (esquisito, não é?).  
Só ouvi as ultimas palavras de Neferet:  
-E para TPC quero que me entreguem uma composição sobre Lewis Smith sobre o conteúdo da aula.  
"Merda!" pensei "Não ouvi uma única palavra durante a aula e não tenho o livro!"  
Sai, na companhia de Damien, a pensar naquilo.  
-Toma –disse ele, entregando-me o livro de Sociologia – Encontravas-te ligeiramente aluada na aula!  
-Obrigada –agradeci. Nem sequer fiz comentários ao seu estranho vocabulário.  
Continuei o dia todo a pensar no que havia de fazer para me escapulir até ao deposito nas ferias, incluindo na aula de equitação, coisa que, não passou despercebida a Lenóbia.  
-Zoey? Oh, por favor! O que é que se passa contigo hoje?  
-Desculpe, estava a pensar!  
-Pois, vejo que sim, mas ainda falta um pouco para as férias, e tens de te concentrar para praticar para o exame de equitação, amanhã!  
-Sim, desculpe. Vou fazer um esforço.  
Ahh! Que raiva, já não me podiam deixar pensar em paz?  
Finalmente o ultimo toque soou. Era uma das mais reconfortantes sensações, saber que podia desanuviar a cabeça e deitar-me na minha cama a pensar no assunto…  
E fui mesmo!  
Despachei Erin e Shanee que me interrogavam sobre a minha conversa com Erik (eu sabia que aquilo ia acontecer mais tarde ou mais cedo!), subi as escadas até ao dormitório, fiz rapidamente o ensaio do trabalho que Neferet mandara (ainda tinha três dias mas…) e depois deitei-me na cama.  
Quer dizer (e eu começava a pensar sempre com esta frase, não precisam de perguntar!) eu não ia fazer aquilo sozinha, não conseguia –mas não podia contar a nenhum dos meus amigos porque isso faria com que ficassem em perigo, e eu não os queria por em perigo.  
Sim, mas sozinha eu não ia! Não me podia por ali a rezar a Nyx que me abençoasse e me deixasse sobreviver a um batalhão de Iniciados mortos-vivos (sim, eu não sabia quantos eram) sozinha. Se fosse preciso, até ia com a minha pior inimiga…  
Raios! Era só isso que me restava: a minha pior inimiga! Era irónico que eu fosse pedir à rapariga que mais odiava (mas que mesmo assim conseguia ter sido mais decente que Kayla) ajuda para salvar a que mais adorava!  
Mas não me restava escolha: eu prometera a Stevie Rae que voltava, e a palavra de um Vampyro é vinculativa.  
Então levantei. Se era para fazer aquilo, fazia já. Sai do quarto e dirigi-me à porta de Afrodite.


	4. Conversa

-Entre!  
Entrei.  
-Só podias ser tu…  
Fiquei admirada com aquilo. Como é que ela sabia que eu lhe ia pedir ajuda? Logo a ela? Tem um sério problema de ego.  
-Como é que sabias?  
-Prevejo desgraças. –disse ela com um sorriso cínico.  
"Pois, está bem cabra" pensei. Se ela previsse verdadeiras desgraças, sabia que ela própria era um desastre social.  
-O que é que queres?  
-Pelos vistos não prevês desgraças assim tão bem…  
-Se me queres pedir ou perguntar alguma coisa, que tal começares por fechar a matraca?  
-Afrodite –disse eu com ar serio –Preciso da tua ajuda!  
-Para quê? –fazia ar de desdém, mas percebi que se regozijava por dentro.  
-Olha, isto não significa que és superior nem nada, estás a ver?  
-Desembucha! Tenho coisas para fazer!  
"Sim, tipo o quê?" apeteceu-me responder, mas isso só ia atrasar  
-Preciso que venhas comigo salvar Stevie Rae.  
-A sério? E eu ia fazer isso porque…?  
-Porque ambas precisamos da mesma coisa: precisamos de fazer frente a Neferet!  
-Eu não preciso de lhe fazer frente!  
-Não? Sabes, se ouvisses a tua conversa com ela, sabias que precisavas.  
Ela riu-se.  
-Não –abanou a cabeça, para dar mais ênfase à sua resposta –TU! Tu precisas de fazer frente a Neferet. Precisas de salvar a tua amiga e fazer o que está certo. Eu preciso de lhe cair outra vez nas boas graças. E os humanos também não importam, a não ser que tenhamos sede.  
-Sabes, nunca pensei que fosses tão desumana! Quer dizer, pensa nos teus pais, eles são…  
-Os meus pais? Estás a falar nos meus pais? Pois, os meus queridos pais são os seres mais nojentos à face da terra! Eu odeio-os, porque quereria salva-los?  
-São teus pais!  
-E depois? Não me peças para arruinar a minha vida para salvar um frigorífico que já devia estar morto!  
-Pára de falar como se não importasse! Pára de falar como se os humanos não fossem mais que bifes, como se a morte de um amigo não fosse nada de especial!  
-Eu passei por isso! Eu tenho uma amiga morta como a tua já devia estar! Eu passei por isso e por muito mais, e não pude fazer nada! Lá por teres essa marca esquisita e completa, afinidade com os cinco elementos, seres líder das Filhas das Trevas e estares a ser preparada para ser uma sumo-sarcedotista não quer dizer que sejas um super-herói e que tenhas de salvar o mundo! Pensas que és a única a sofrer? Tu tinhas amigos quando a Stevie Rae morreu! Eu só tinha a Vénus! Não precisava de mais ninguém! Não quis ter mais alguém! E quando ela morreu, nem os meus pais me apoiaram! Disseram: "Recompõe-te Afrodite, ou perdes tudo o que já ganhas-te!". Bah! Para que é que eu queria aquilo? Governar a Casa da Noite quando Vénus não estava lá comigo!  
As lágrimas corriam pelos seus olhos, e ela nem se esforçava para as conter –ver Afrodite chorar era como um choque: Não esperava que ela pudesse chorar por alguém!  
Subitamente, lembrei-me de uma coisa.  
Sabes Afrodite –Falei num tom incisivo, para que ela percebesse que eu não estava a mentir –Vénus não morreu. Ela está meio-viva, como Stevie Rae.  
O choque e a alegria tomaram o rosto de Afrodite por um segundo, mas ela substitui-os por uma mascara de desdém.  
-Isso não interessa! Aconteceu o que tinha de acontecer! Ela devia morrer! Ela morreu! Não pode ser salva! É isto que tem de acontecer!  
Podiam ser choques a mais (e de certeza que são, mas a Afrodite é tão megera que nos choca com cada uma da suas ideias) mas desta vez fui eu que fiquei chocada. Como é que ela podia dizer aquilo?  
-Não! Não tem de acontecer, não quando o podemos evitar!  
-Tu não percebes! Se estivesses sempre a ter visões percebias! Tu podes evitar que certas coisas aconteçam, ma só daquela vez! A única coisa que ganhas ao interferir no destino é mais tempo para te afeiçoares a essa pessoa, para depois chorares o dobro quando aquilo que estava destinado a acontecer, acontecer realmente!  
-Claro Afrodite! Nada no universo é eterno, nem mesmo as pedras sobrevivem ao séculos, nem o sol, nem o próprio universo! A única coisa que podes pedir é mais tempo para desfrutar do mundo! Porque eu sei que um dia vou acabar, e tu vais acabar e tudo há de acabar! No entanto, tu não queres morrer agora só para não teres mais pena de morrer mais tarde!  
-Tu não percebes! Enquanto não chegar a minha hora, não tenho de morrer! Mas quando ela chegar, se eu a evitar uma vez, não posso evita-la para sempre!  
-Sabes, não acredito que Nyx te tenha dado um dom para te ver sofrer com as visões! Se realmente podes evitar que erros matem, então deves evitar!  
-Quando são erros humanos posso e devo! Mas quando a natureza age e leva alguém, então tens de o aceitar! Não podes contrariar a natureza! O que Neferet faz está mal, está errado!  
-Então não me queres ajudar?  
-Não posso ajudar. Não me cabe a mim faze-lo. Não vou corrigir o erro de Neferet contra a Natureza, cometendo mais um. –a voz era impassível, como se estivesse a comentar que o tempo estava uma merda.  
-Adeus Afrodite!  
-Não te esqueças de fechar a porta!  
Sai e bati com a porta atrás de mim, com toda a força que consegui impingir sem ter de parar para a reunir.  
Suspirei. Não conseguia aguentar os disparates de Afrodite!  
Desci as escadas para voltar à sala comum. Reparei que toda a gente olhou para mim quando entrei. Mas que raio! Será que alguém tinha ouvido a minha conversa com Afrodite e pensava que eu estava maluca?  
-Damien? Porque é que está toda a gente a olhar para mim?  
-Zo? –falava como se eu estivesse delirante –Estás bem?  
-Claro que estou! Porque é que dizes isso?  
-Pois, é que…  
-Tu sabes há quanto tempo é que ninguém entra no quarto daquela cabra? Sem ser ela claro! –Interrompeu Shaunee  
-Não, eu…  
-Zoey, a ultima pessoa que lá pode entrar foi Vénus. Nem as suas consortes lá entravam! –Erik parecia deveras preocupado.  
-Não, eu só precisava de…  
-Z, o que raio…-disse Erin.  
-…É que estás a fazer? –terminou Shaunee.  
-Eu… Eu precisava de falar com ela…  
-Pois, mas nunca ninguém precisou de falar com ela –Ok, eu nem o conhecia bem, porque raio é que Cole tinha de se meter na conversa?  
-Mas…  
-Eu não estou aqui à muito tempo, mas tenho a certeza que nunca ninguém lá entrou dentro!  
Desta vez foi de mais.  
-VOCÊS FAZIAM O FAVOR DE SE CALAR? –sim, eu tinha noção de que toda a gente estava a olhar para mim –NÃO PERCEBEM! NÃO VÃO PERCEBER! SERÁ QUE ALGUM DE VOCÊS VAI CONFIAR EM MIM?  
-Como é que queres que confiemos se num dia dizes que ela é uma víbora e no dia a seguir te metes no buraco dela?  
-Damien! Eu não fiz isso!  
-Não? Sabes… -espicaçou Erin.  
-…Não foi o que pareceu! –Continuou Shaunee  
-Mas foi o que aconteceu!  
-Zo, devias começar a contar as historias todas porque…  
-Oh, também tu? –as lágrimas corriam pela minha cara, não pensara que Erik me iria abandonar –Porque raio é que ninguém confia em mim? VOCÊS NUNCA PASSARAM PELO QUE EU PASSEI! NÃO FORAM MARCADOS ASSIM E OBRIGADOS A SER O ALVO DAS CONVERSAS! NÃO TENTARAM LUTAR COM O QUE EU LUTEI E NÃO VIRAM O QUE EU VI! NUNCA PASSARAM POR ISTO, MAS CONTINUAM A PENSAR QUE SOU DOIDA!  
E sai disparada da sala comum. Tinha todos os olhos da sala colados em mim e a chuva ensopava a minha roupa, mas isso não interessava. Eu só queria ir para outro sitio, um em que não estivessem…  
Os meus antigos amigos!


	5. Abandonada

Corri para longe, sem saber bem para onde, na esperança de encontrar um sitio abrigado no qual pudesse chorar à vontade.  
Imagens daquele momento apareciam na minha cabeça, dando pequenos disparos de dor. Sentia-me pessimamente, como se fosse rejeitar a mudança. E bem podia fazê-lo: A única esperança para salvar a minha melhor amiga tinha-se apagado e os meus amigos, a minha razão de superar aquilo, tinham-me abandonado. O que é que eu ia fazer? Sem nada de significante na minha vida, ia agarrar-me a quê? Sentia que estava suspensa num abismo, e que a corda à qual me segurava cedia rapidamente ao meu peso aumentado. Poderia eu aguentar mais golpes? Não me parecia.  
Parei e fiquei surpreendida por estar à porta da casa do jardineiro. Talvez porque me sentira tão bem naquele local, porque tinha ficado imensamente grata por o ter comigo, o meu corpo me tinha levado lá, talvez quisesse recordar algo tão reconfortante. Não esperei muito mais, fosse porque razão fosse, eu precisava de me abrigar.  
Deixei-me lá a chorar, sem pensar noutra coisa. Já não tinha amigos –pode parecer mas eu não estava a fazer nenhum melodrama nem era uma criança de cinco anos –todos me tinham abandonado, embora Stevie Rae não tivesse culpa, ela já lá não estava.  
Pois, o que é que eu tinha a perder? Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Cole e até Erik tinham desconfiado de mim, tinham ignorado o que lhes dizia e acreditado nas suas suposições em vez de acreditar na minha palavra! Podia tentar salvar Stevie Rae ou morrer a tentar, porque ela passara a ser o mais importante. Eu não tinha nada, e se fosse preciso morria para ter algo. Mas como é que eu o faria? Precisava de ajuda. Não podia tornar a aparecer lá sozinha, e querer ter a sorte de sobreviver –era pedir de mais.  
Fiquei dentro da casa até a chuva amainar (o que só aconteceu ao meio-dia) e depois voltei para o dormitório, para o meu quarto, para a minha cama.  
Nala soltou um dos seus "miaufs", quando eu me deitei, e veio enroscar-se ao pé de mim.  
-Eu sei –respondi-lhe, com voz rouca. Só agora me apercebia que não falava à horas –Mas eles não percebem. E não podemos pedir que percebam, eu faria o mesmo.  
Depois Nala fez a coisa mais incrível que eu já a vira fazer: enroscou-se mais ao pé de mim e soltou um longo "miauuu" que se pareceu imenso com um ruído de pena, compaixão. Fiquei-lhe agradecida, ela podia resmungar muito, mas eu sabia que ela me entendia.  
-Não, estava enganada, eu ainda te tenho a ti –murmurei, dando-lhe festas na cabeça.  
Ela começou a ronronar, tranquila, e eu deixei que aquele som me embalasse, entregando-me aos meus sonhos agitados, cheios de ódio, frustração, tristeza e um outro sentimento que eu não conhecia, mas que me parecia ser a corda a partir-se.

Acordei a meio da noite esfomeada.  
Ainda tentei acalmar o estômago e deitar-me, mas a fome não me deixava dormir, por isso desci até à cozinha.  
Vasculhei nos armários e encontrei umas bolachas quaisquer, integrais, que comecei a comer. Mal dei a primeira trinca percebi que não sabiam a nada e que a minha fome não acalmava.  
Desesperada com aquela sensação terrível, voltei à cozinha e tirei outro tipo de bolachas, desta vez umas de canela, e comecei a comer de novo.  
Nada.  
A fome não acalmava, o sabor não estava lá.  
Voltei à cozinha e, no meio do meu desespero, encontrei o que procurava, sem saber que o procurava até o encontrar.  
A lamina da faca brilhou na minha mão.  
Não sabia o que estava a fazer. Não percebia porque é que tinha de o fazer. Mas sabia que sim –e mais do que isso, sabia que tinha ser do meu; Não ia magoar ninguém.  
Sentei-me no sofá, a olhar para o objecto brilhante nas minhas mãos. Não estava hesitante por causa do corte –eu queria fazê-lo -, estava hesitante porque sabia que aquilo era anormal, estranho e ligeiramente obsessivo.  
"Deixa estar" tentei (auto) ajudar-me "Vês à manhã no livro de sociologia, tu não tens culpa, é este desejo obsessivo! Acalma-te, não vais magoar ninguém…" e continuei a ignorar a voz que dizia "Anormal! Anormal! Anormal!" na minha cabeça.  
Levei a faca ao dedo… Já sentia o cheiro a entrar nas minhas narinas… o sabor… e a excitação de o fazer… Já não tinha de esperar muito mais… Bastava deslizar a faca pelo dedo… deslizar…  
-Ah!  
Um grito interrompeu os meus devaneios.  
Olhei para trás.  
Era Shaunne.  
-La…La… Larga isso! –vi que ela tremia, como se receasse que eu lhe atirasse a faca.  
-Shaunee? Olha eu não…  
-Pará! Pará de agir assim! O que é que te deu? Agora queres matar-te? –a sua voz era tão aguda que me apeteceu abana-la e dizer-lhe "Acorda! É normal que eu tenha aquelas tretas do vampyros adultos! Vês a minha marca?" mas resignei-me.  
-Shaunee, eu não me ia matar! A sério, é que…  
-Dá-me a tua palavra em como não te ias corta!  
-Shaunee, não é b…  
-Dá-ma!  
-Eu nã…  
-DÁ-MA!  
-Eu… Eu não posso…  
-Porque é que te queres destruir? Tipo, a Stevie Rae foi-se à quase um mês! Já cá não está e só agora é que reages assim?  
-Não é por causa dela!  
-Então é por causa do quê?  
Queria contar-lhe. Dizer-lhe a verdade e pedir-lhe que me acompanhasse às grutas. Mas não podia. Preferia que me achasse louca.  
-Eu não te posso dizer… -murmurei.  
-Dá cá isso! –ordenou, apontando para a faca.  
"Oh, francamente! Eu já não sou uma criança! Posso tratar das facas!"  
Abri a boca para responder, mas ela interrompeu-me:  
-Dá cá isso, Zoey!  
E eu, feita cachorrinho, entreguei-lha.  
-Boa, agora vê se esqueces essa loucura de te matares e vai dormir.  
E foi-se.  
Fiquei ali a olhar para as escadas.  
Bem, eu podia ter exagerado ao fazer aquilo dos berros e pensar que eles já não me falavam, mas agora tinha a certeza de que me iam achar maluca. Shaunee ia dizer-lhes. Não que ela fosse má, mesquinha ou parva, mas não ia poder esconder algo tão importante. E eu teria de aguentar mais algumas parvoíces sobre ter batido com a cabeça nos túneis.  
Mas a fome continuava a apertar-me o estômago, por isso voltei à cozinha para tirar outra faca.  
Cortei o dedo e fiquei ali à espera que a fome amainasse, e amainou.  
Depois regressei ao dormitório, estanquei o fluxo de sangue e voltei para a cama.  
"Nota mental: Consultar urgentemente a Biblioteca!"


	6. Novo

-ZOEY!  
O grito vinha lá de baixo. Era Neferet!  
"O que é que eu fiz agora?" pensei, mas tive o cuidado de limpar a mente antes de descer.  
-Zoey?  
-Sim?  
-Quero que saibas que dentro de dois dias terás uma nova companheira de quarto!  
Fiquei perplexa. Nunca me lembrara de que talvez alguém viesse substituir Stevia Rae.  
-A sério? –esforcei-me por parecer despreocupada –Como é que se chama?  
-Chama-se Alisha. Alisha Stevens.  
-OK, obrigada Neferet! Suponho que vão preparar as coisas dela?  
-Quais coisas?  
-A farda, o material de casa de banho e assim…  
-Oh, claro! Apanhaste-me distraída! Mas sim, vêm cá dois vampyros enquanto estiveres nas aulas!  
-Bem, obrigada pelo aviso!  
-De nada! E antes que eu me esqueça… -abriu a mala e tirou uma folha de papel escrita –O professor Loren é o orientador dela, ele pediu-me para te dar isto –e entregou-me a folha – É o horário da Alisha.  
-Ok, obrigada Neferet!  
-De nada! E se tiveres algum problema com a Alisha, ou ela estiver com um problema, fala comigo ao com o professor Loren, está bem?  
-Claro!  
Bolas! Não podia falar com nenhum deles!  
Subi e fui-me vestir.  
Quando desci, reparei em algo que me deu um nó no estômago: Erin, Shaunee, Damien, Jack, Cole e Erik estavam reunidos perto da televisão deles –visto que agora eu já não faço parte –a conversar. Deitavam-me olhares discretos e eu percebi que estavam a falar da cena da faca. Lágrimas solitárias deslizaram pela minha cara ao ver Erik a olhar para mim, deveras preocupado e com… medo!  
Sai rapidamente, com medo de me desfazer em lágrimas, para a aula de Sociologia, mas alguém me barrou o caminho.  
Afrodite atirou o seu cabelo louro (demasiado) perfeito para trás das costas e encarou-me.  
-Lembras-te no favor que me deves?  
-Lembro… -disse eu, a recordar o dia em que ela previra a morte da minha avó.  
-Porque….?  
-Porque preciso de falar contigo sobre ele, quando voltares das aulas.  
-Tudo bem, depois falamos…  
-Adeus!  
-Ade… us? –ela já desaparecera.  
Quando olhei para trás vi algo errado, outra vez.  
Eles estavam a olhar para mim, como se estivesse maluca, mesmo à porta do dormitório.  
Segui caminho, sem ligar a nenhum (Eu sou muito boa no jogo de ignorar as pessoas, tive de me habituar para que Kayla me contasse o que eu queria saber), e a pensar por que raio é que apareciam sempre na altura errada.  
-Vê por onde andas!  
-Desculpa! –murmurei, para o rapaz que acabara de pisar.  
-Deixa estar. És a Zoey RedBird, não és?  
-Sou. Porquê?  
-Há muita gente a falar sobre ti…  
-Já calculava…  
Riu-se.  
-Eu sou o Luke Nolls, mas trata-me por Luke!  
-Nolls? –não pude deixar de me rir.  
-Bem, foi o primeiro nome que me veio à cabeça…  
-Nolls? Não podias escolher algo que existisse?  
Ele riu-se comigo.  
Foi quando reparei na sua cara. Era lindo. Tinha uns olhos azuis claros, meio cinzentos, muito perfeitinhos. Tanto a boca como o nariz tinham traços suaves, mas bem definidos, o que NÃO lhe dava um aspecto feminino, e um cabelo comprido e desalinhado de um tom castanho mel.  
-Estás a avaliar-me?  
Fiquei deveras embaraçada, e corei mesmo, mas como ele o dissera em tom de brincadeira, decidi dizer a verdade.  
-Sim…  
-E a nota?  
-De zero a quê?  
-Hum… De zero a dez!  
-Deixa ver… nove e meio.  
-E o que é que falta para o dez?  
-Essa camisola é horrível!  
-Ei!  
Sorri-lhe.  
-Querias que dissesse o quê?  
-Queria que me mentisses.  
-Deixa estar, minto para a próxima! Agora tenho de ir para sociologia!  
-OK, vemo-nos um dia!  
"Espero que sim!" ia responder, mas limitei-me a acenar com a cabeça. Pelo menos alguém que falasse comigo!  
Passei o dia todo a pensar em Luke, e em como seria maravilhoso se Alisha e eu tivéssemos algo em comum. Talvez pudesse falar com ambos, e esquecer um bocado que o rapaz que eu amava e todos os meus amigos estavam a falar sobre mim, a comentar o facto de estar com problemas mentais.  
Dei por mim na aula de equitação, a falar com Lenóbia.  
-Zoey, hoje vens comigo fazer saltos. A Ashley vem connosco, montada no Twig, e eu vou a conduzi no StarLight.  
Não preciso de dizer que estava super nervosa por ir fazer saltos, nem que o facto de partir o pescoço não me parecesse convidativo, porque isso era demasiado obvio, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.  
Consegui fazer um total de cinco saltos de meio metro, o que seria bom para o inicio, se não tivesse falhado dez, no entanto, Lenóbia felicitou-me.  
-Muito bem Zoey!  
- Cinco em quinze?  
-Pelo menos não caíste do cavalo!  
-Pois… -e já me podia considerar sortuda!  
Regressei ao dormitório para tomar banho, vesti-me e fui jantar.  
Escusado será dizer que Luke se veio sentar ao pé de mim.  
-Importaste?  
-Não, senta-te!  
-Obrigado!  
-Não costumas jantar com outros rapazes?  
-Costumo, mas estavas aqui sozinha… E pensei que não devia ser nada fácil ser o esquisitinho…  
E não era.  
-Deixa estar! Foi… a… Um pequeno desentendimento entre mim e o resto do meu grupo. Mas obrigada por teres vindo!  
-De nada!  
Devorei (ou devo dizer, devoramos) o frango assado com arroz enquanto conversávamos, e o ambiente descontraio imenso.  
Dei por mim a falar das expectativas que tinha com Alisha e de como fora difícil perder Stevie Rae.  
Já não desabafava assim à imenso tempo, e adorei fazê-lo, especialmente naquele momento.  
Ele acompanhou-me ao dormitório, e despediu-se de mim como se fossemos amigos à anos.  
Fui-me deitar a pensar como aquele dia tinha sido diferente.  
"Isto é bom…" pensei "É algo… Novo! Mas uma novidade diferente… Uma boa novidade!"


	7. Daihoma

"Miauf!"  
-Sim, eu sei! Eu também não queria acordar!  
Mas tinha. Por isso levantei-me e dirigi-me ao meu armário, para ver o que ia vestir.  
Fiquei surpresa por ver que a parte do armário com as roupas de Stevie Rae estava novamente cheio, e pensei que tudo tinha sido um sonho, por um segundo (eu sou meio avariada de manhã) antes de perceber que aquilo eram só algumas camisolas com o símbolo de terceiranista, um ou dois pares de calças (eles na Casa da Noite oferecem sempre umas, com a imagem de Nyx com os braços abertos –muito parecida com a dos professores, mas sem a lua – bordada no bolso) e alguns símbolos que ela poderia adicionar à própria roupa, embora a maioria preferisse manda-los coser através do serviço da escola –acreditem, tentei cose-los manualmente uma vez, e estraguei a camisola novinha em folha!  
Virei-me para o meu lado do armário onde estavam as minhas calças, algumas camisolas que não davam para dobrar, casacos e um ou dois vestidos. Senti um nó na garganta –um deles era o vestido que Erik me tinha trazido de Nova Iorque, quando viera do concurso de monólogos de Shakespeare. Eu pensava que aquele vestido não podia ser lavado, devido ao sangue de Stevie Rae, mas mesmo assim ele estava ali, brilhante e novinho, preparado para o meu Ritual da Lua Cheia.  
Ops! Com aquelas confusões todas esquecera-me de preparar o Ritual da Lua Cheia! Já estava tudo combinado, antes daquela zanga idiota: Deino tinha subido ao conselho de perfeitos. Para substituir Stevie Rae, eu ainda não escolhera ninguém, porque queria avaliar os alunos no Ritual seguinte, e não podia escolher Jack para o lugar, pois estariam demasiados amigos meus. Então Deino teria de substituir Stevie Rae no Ritual, porque Erik dissera que devia ser uma rapariga.  
Mas agora eu não sabia o que havia de fazer! Hoje era o ultimo dia de aulas, porque quinta –o dia da chegada de Alisha –começavam as ferias. O Natal era na segunda, e o Ritual na quarta. Então eu só tinha (contas não é comigo…) seis dias para ver se conseguia que eles me começassem a falar, antes do Ritual. No entanto, a única maneira de o fazer era contando a verdade, como dizia em todas as historias infantis, mas eu acho que nas historias infantis não existem vampyros vermelhos sedentos de sangue a raptar humanos e que provavelmente matariam quem quer que se aventurasse nos seus túneis, uma amiga morta-viva e uma sumo-sarcedotista que era o Diabo em pessoa, e que se fingia de Anjo… Pois, as historias infantis dizem que devemos dizer a verdade, mas nunca nenhuma delas referiu se devemos ou não dizer a verdade, quando isso diz respeito ao bem estar dos nossos melhores amigos… Ou mesmo à sua vida…  
Mesmo assim, não tinha tempo para pensar. Desci rapidamente as escadas (mas não sem antes ter vestido o meu top azul escuro e as calças pretas, super confortáveis que a minha avó me tinha dado à uns dias) e fui tomar o pequeno-almoço (à base de Count Chocula) , para depois sair para o dia soalheiro, que não condizia nada com a previsão de chuva persistente.  
Cheguei à aula de sociologia mais depressa do que imaginara, e sentei-me no meu lugar habitual, ao lado de Damien. Ente deitava-me olhares ocasionais, e no seu olhar eu podia ver algo como uma suplica, antes de ele se virar para a frente e fingir que era indiferente a mim –e era aqui que Damien se revelava verdadeiramente gay, quando tocava a ignorara alguém. Ele queria que eu desse o braço a torcer, mas eu não sabia o que diria para o fazer.  
-Hoje não vale a pena tirarem os vossos manuais! Vamos dar uma aula sobre o Vinte e Cinco de Dezembro, que a maioria de vocês conhece como Natal. –disse Neferet, entrando na sala.  
-Alguém me sabe dizer o nome do Vinte e Cinco de Dezembro? Para os vampyros, é claro.  
Damien levantou o braço, assim que Neferet acabou de falar.  
-Mais alguém sem ser o Damien? –soltou um longo suspiro. Era sempre Damien o único a saber as coisas de que ninguém se lembrava –Muito bem, Damien, podes responder.  
-Na nossa religião, na religião que segue Nyx, a dos vampyros, o Vinte e Cinco de Dezembro chama-se Daihoma, e comemor…  
-Muito bem Damien, sei que conheces aquilo que comemora, mas gostava que outra pessoa me respondesse. –e olhou expectante para nós, ninguém se moveu –Bem, visto que ninguém sabe isto, podes falar Damien.  
-E comemora o dia em que Nyx falou a Dorathima, uma criança na altura, sendo a própria Deusa a marca-la e a conceder-lhe o poder de marcar, para que pudesse ser outra pessoa, um mortal a marcar os vampyros e a conceder-lhes a sua categoria, tornando-a uma sumo-sarcedotista, que guiará os vampyros por muito tempo, e também a mãe de todos eles.  
-Está certo Damien. Por outras palavras, Nyx andava à muito na terra, sobre a forma de mortal, a espalhar o vampyrismo pelos que achava serem mais dotados e capacitados, ajudando-os a passar pela mudança. Quando pensou ter o numero certo de vampyros extremamente dotados, (eram vinte e seis, e falaremos neles daqui a pouco) marcou Dorathima e concedeu-lhe o poder de Marcar, para que ela própria pudesse criar os discípulos de Nyx, governando-os com os outros vampyros que tinha criado. É claro que Dorothima não possuía todos os dotes da Deusa, por isso falhava (ás vezes) naqueles que Marcava, condenando-os à morte. Isso ainda hoje acontece, não por culpa dos vampyros, visto que nós não temos culpa de errar, embora aconteça muito menos.  
Nyx deixou a terra passados vinte e sete dias, dedicando cada um deles a um dos seus filhos.  
É por isso que o período de vinte e sete dias a seguir ao Daihoma é Sagrado para nós, e é por isso que nenhum vampyro trabalha ou faz algo que não seja descansar -ou orientar, como temos de fazer aqui na casa da noite -e se dedica a actividades de lazer.  
Alguma duvida?  
Como todos pareciam ter percebido, Neferet continuou:  
-Agora, os vinte e sete filhos de Nyx são: Dorothima, " A Vampyra Mãe"; Ramxes, "O Estudioso"; Aramisiha, "A Bela"; Orrcacirio, "O Pensante; Marrmatelo, "O Filho Formoso"; Ferrdanitho, "A Generosa"; Kaieph, "A Guerreira"; Erniya, "A Determinada", Ublamithiadr, "A Pronunciada"; Welif, "O Desejado"; Beynnatha, "A Proibida"; Elebhatarremiare, "A Rebelde"…  
E disse mais um monte deles.  
-Quero que escolham um deles para fazerem o vosso trabalho de casa. Não se esqueçam de o fazer antes do Daihoma, porque vou pedi-los dia vinte e quatro!  
"Que coisa interessante" pensei, enquanto saia da sala "Nunca pensei que o Natal pudesse ser outra coisa…"  
Fui a pensar nisto até à aula seguinte, e no como fora burra ao pensar que os vampyros celebrariam o Natal…


	8. Cabelo

Fui-me deitar com uma enorme sensação de vazio.  
Mão sabia se era porque Damien me tinha ignorado, as Gémeas me tinham virado a cara no corredor ou porque Erik tinha passado toda a aula de equitação a observar-me de fora, mas desaparecera segundos antes de eu sair dos estábulos. Só sabia que me sentia sozinha.  
A corda tinha-se partido, era verdade. No entanto eu poderá apoiar-me numa minúscula saliência do penhasco, essa saliência era Luke. Mas eu e ele não éramos bem amigos, éramos do género conhecidos recentemente que simpatizavam. Mesmo com ele ali, não sabia quanto tempo aguentaria sem lhes contar… Talvez Alisha me pudesse ajudar… Talvez eu pudesse acabar com aquilo e falar com eles no fim… Talvez…  
Apeteceu-me gritar! "TALVEZ!" era uma suposição, uma simples suposição! Não resolvia nada, não ajudava nada… Mas eu sabia o que ajudaria: Stevie Rae.  
Era a única pessoa que não tiraria conclusões inesperadas do que eu lhe dissesse, e se tirasse, acreditaria em mim quando eu lhe pedisse… Mas era por causa dela ter morrido que eu estava ali, sem amigos… Era por causa disso que eu fora falar com Afrodite… Afrodite! Esquecera-me completamente de que ela queria falar comigo! Ah! A minha vida estava uma confusão!  
Mas eu não tinha tempo para isso, não tinha tempo para me lembrar. Não tinha tempo para falar. Eu não tinha tempo, estava sempre ocupada, no entanto, nada na minha vida se resolvia… Não era irónico?  
Mas mesmo assim voltei a levantar-me. Sabia que era melhor fazê-lo agora, enquanto os meus (eis-) amigos estavam a dormir. Ou talvez apenas nas suas camas, ou nos quartos, ou nos dormitórios… Não interessa: Não estavam lá e pronto!  
Mal bati à porta, Afrodite disse "entre", mas eu não entrei: fiquei do lado  
de fora, não queria mais burburinho ou discussões.  
-Pois, ouvi falar das tuas discussões, e também não me apetece que andem por ai a dizer que somos amigas. Fica ai!  
-OK, estou de acordo. Agora, o que é que me querias pedir?  
Ela ficou pensativa.  
-Não posso falar contigo aqui. Vai vestir um casaco comprido e uns sapatos. Falamos lá fora. E vem ter comigo à sala comum.  
Obedeci sub-repticiamente.  
Encontramo-nos na sala comum e ela conduziu-me a um canto isolado, onde ninguém pudesse ouvir e onde ninguém se pudesse esconder sem ser visto ou ouvido.  
-Então? –interroguei.  
Ela sorrio, mas não era um sorriso simpático. Era frio.  
-Sabes, tinhas razão. Na noite em que saíste do meu quarto, quando me disseste aquelas coisas todas e assim, fiquei a pensar… E quero que tragas Vénus quando fores buscar o frigorífico.  
Cerrei os dentes.  
-Não lhe voltes a chamar isso!  
-Eu chamo-lhe o que eu quiser, e devemos tratar as pessoas pelo que elas são!  
"OK, fim da discussão cabra galdéria!" pensei em responder. E teria respondido, não fosse ela começar a falar.  
-Mas vais trazê-la, não vais?  
-Se conseguir… Mas olha que não arrisco Stevie Rae por ela!  
-Não? Prometeste-me que ficavas em divida para comigo. Agora cumpres.  
-Olha, -comecei –porque é que agora queres que eu a salve? Não parecias muito interessada no outro dia…  
O seu olhar gelou, cerrou os punhos e falou por entre dentes:  
-Há coisas que ninguém está disposto a esquecer, e eu não vou esquece-la, não dá.  
-Pois… E tu queres que ela acredite em mim? Não me parece!  
-Eu preveni-me. Toma! –disse ela, tirando uma coisa do bolso e atirando-ma. Eu agarrei-a, acto continuo, e abri a mão, para ver o que era.  
-Cabelo? Vais dar-me cabelo? Sabes, os túneis não são lá muito iluminados, e acho que ela não o vai reconhecer.  
-Não? Se olhar para ele, talvez não, mas se o cheirar, à de perceber.  
-Cheirar? Eu não reconheceria o cheiro de cabelo! –era mesmo dela –e do seu género de amigas –andar a cheirar cabelos.  
-Tu não sabes, mas quando tive aquela visão sobre o teu namorado, eu estava no papel dele a ouvi-los falar. Não estava lá a Vénus, nem a Stevie Rae, mas estava lá aquele frigorífico, o Elle-qualquer-coisa…  
-Elliott –corrigi.  
-Ah, Ok, não interessa. Ele estava a falar de qualquer coisa como ter reconhecido o cheiro da impressão mal o vira. Havia alguém a discutir com ele, a falar sobre essa coisa do olfacto, e a dizer que eles conseguiam distinguir qualquer cheiro que já tivessem experimentado, sendo mortos-vivos, Iniciados OU humanos. Acredita em mim, convivemos durante seis meses, não pode esquecer-se do meu cheiro!  
-OK, mas olha que eu não sei se vai dar par…  
-Vai ter de dar! Vai mesmo ter de dar! Sacrifica quem quiseres mas traz-ma, se não for dessa vez, à de ser de outra qualquer! Mas tens de ir lá salva-la, a não ser que eu te peça outra coisa, ou te livre do juramento!  
-Sabes que considero Stevie Rae mais importante, não sabes?  
-Sei, mas também sei que precisas de cumprir o teu juramento. E agora é melhor irmos para o dormitório, vai à frente que eu vou atrás, não podemos ser vistas juntas.  
Comecei a andar em direcção ao dormitório, mas ela voltou a chamar-me.  
-Zoey?  
-Sim?  
-E tem cuidado com as pessoas em quem confias, não é só a Neferet que está metida nisto…  
-Hum?  
Mas ela já tinha ido embora.  
-Parece que sou só eu… E porque raio é que eu estou a falar sozinha?  
Sem saber a resposta para a minha pergunta e a pensar no que Afrodite dissera, regressei ao dormitório, para ir, finalmente, para a cama.


	9. Semelhanças

O corredor era tão comprido que era difícil distinguir-lhe o fim. Nada fazia sentido. Eu dava passos, mas depois recuava. Eu sentia-me mais próxima, no entanto, o fim estava à mesma distancia.  
Queria gritar.  
Mas quem iria ouvir? Haveria alguém no fundo do corredor? Alguma recompensa para tanto esforço? Alguém que me ouvisse implorar por ajuda? Alguém disposto a ajudar?  
Não queria saber, tinha de o fazer, se não o fizesse, enlouquecia.  
Gritei, mas os gritos saíram-me mudos, esperneei e agarrei-me às paredes, mas continuava no mesmo sitio, no sitio do costume. Nada preenchia os meus passos porque eu ainda não fizera nada. Era por isso.  
Mas eu não podia aguentar mais aquilo, não muito mais, eu ia sucumbir não tardava.  
Agarrei-me à força que me restava para continuar a lutar, mas ela diminuía com cada segundo, e diminuía com cada eternidade, mas eu continuava na mesma. O tempo passava por mim a correr. Eu via-o. Mas não podia correr com ele. Nada era mais livre que o tempo, que podia correr nos sítios onde mais ninguém chegava. E eu não podia continuar a vê-lo passar sem ir ter com ele, sem correr ao seu lado, sem me sentir minimamente útil.

Aquela musica irritante dava cabo de mim, no entanto salvou-me do meu pesadelo.  
Há séculos que me perguntava porque é que mantinha um toque tão irritante, mas não sabia a resposta –talvez fosse por ser uma recordação da minha antiga vida. "Talvez", era esse o significado daquele pesadelo: tudo era "talvez", não tinha certezas, não havia maneira de ter.  
Quer dizer, eu tinha uma: era melhor atender o telemóvel, antes que quem quer que fosse desliga-se.  
Desejei que fosse o Heath, embora fosse um desejo proibido.  
Abri o telemóvel, e não pude deixar de me repreender por estar desiludida: Era a avó RedBird.  
-Avó?  
-Bom dia querida!  
-São seis da tarde!  
-Para ti são seis da manhã! Não queria ligar durante as aulas!  
-Avó, as aulas acabaram ontem!  
-Ontem foi quinta-feira?  
-Foi!  
-Ah, desculpa então!  
-Porquê?  
-Porque te acordei!  
-Oh, não! Ainda bem que ligaste, estava a ter um pesadelo! Mas porque é que ligaste?  
-Já não falávamos à algum tempo… E eu pressenti que não estavas bem. O que é que se passa?  
Era mesmo da avó RedBird! Ela sabia sempre quando algo estava mal, ao contrario da minha mãe, que podia ter as coisas à frente dos olhos e não perceber!  
-Não é nada avó! Os teus pressentimentos devem estar a falhar!  
Tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao dizer aquilo, mas esforcei-me por esconde-las. Não podia contar-lhe, a ela também!  
-A mim não me enganas, Zoey RedBird! Os meus pressentimentos não estão a falhar! Podiam falhar noutra altura, mas agora são tão fortes que é impossível estarem errados! Agora diz-me, o que é que se passa, a-ge-hu-tsa?  
Gostei tanto quando ela me chamou aquilo, senti-me tão bem ao ouvi-la usar o termo cherokee para filha, que deitei tudo –o que podia contar –cá para fora.  
-Não foi nada de especial avó! É que estou com um problema com os meus amigos, é que eles não conseguem entender! Nunca foram marcados assim, e Nyx nunca lhes pediu para fazer o que eu tenho de fazer! Eles não me ouvem, e eu não consigo perceber porquê! –chorava tanto quando acabei de falar, que as palavras finais ficaram indecifráveis.  
Ouve silêncio do outro lado. Ficou tanto tempo assim que me pareceu que tivesse ido embora sem desligar o telemóvel, mas quando abri a boca para falar, ela respondeu.  
-O que é que eles não compreendem? –a voz soava calma, mas eu pressentia alguma agitação. A minha avó era intuitiva, talvez pressentisse que eu estava em perigo.  
Desta vez eu fiquei em silêncio. Não podia contar-lhe esta parte, isso era o que me incomodava.  
-Sabes que podes contar-me. –insistiu.  
Hesitei. Era tentador.  
-Desculpa, avó! Mas não posso! É que tenho mesmo de resolver isto sozinha… Eu não quero que te chateies, mas não dá!  
-Porque me havia de chatear? Querida, se os teus amigos se chateiam é porque não compreendem que Nyx precisa de ti! Não penses nisso! E há mais alguma coisa, certo? Algo suave e do qual tu gostas!  
-Há! Hoje vem uma nova companheira de quarto… Espero que seja simpática!  
-Vai ser! Depois de te fazer passar por tanto, Nyx vai recompensar-te!  
-Espero que sim. –disse, e depois acrescentei –e que me ajude a lidar com o que aconteceu a Stevie Rae!  
-Vai ajudar!  
-E quais serão as nossas semelhanças? Temos de ter algo em comum!  
-Não sei… Sabes que por vezes os melhores amigos são os mais diferentes… Tu e Stevie Rae eram tão diferentes como um pássaro é de um peixe, mas eram as melhores amigas!  
-Stevie Rae era diferente…  
-Era. E é por isso que não a vais esquecer nunca, porque se fossem muito parecidas, havias de a recordar como uma sósia, assim, preservas as suas características junto a ti, sem te confundires com ela  
Aquilo parecia confuso, mas eu senti que era a verdade. Essa era uma das razões para eu gostar tanto da minha avó, ela sabia sempre arranjar uma maneira de justificar as coisas!  
-E olha querida, esqueci-me de te dizer, com esta conversa toda. Eu vou chegar ai no domingo, para podermos desfrutar do Daihoma juntas!  
-A sério? Oh avó, isso é óptimo! Porque é que não vens mais cedo?  
-Porque preciso de tratar de algumas coisas aqui na quinta…  
-Ah, está bem… -disse eu, ligeiramente desiludida.  
-Adeus a-ge-hu-tsa, espero ver-te em breve!  
-Adeus avó, também te quero ver em breve!  
Ela desligou.  
Transbordava de alegria quando terminei a chamada.  
"Não é assim tão mau! Eu vou resolver isto!" pensei. E esperava que assim fosse.  
Vesti-me e desci, ainda super feliz, para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.  
Infelizmente a minha felicidade não durou muito, aliás, desvaneceu-se mal cheguei lá a baixo e reparei nos meus (ex-) amigos, e como acontecia sempre, os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.  
Engoli-as e segui até à cozinha. Preparei lá o pequeno-almoço, e foi lá que comi meia tigela antes de ouvir um berro que vinha da sala.  
-ZOEY!  
Fui até lá rapidamente, e fui dar com Neferet à porta do dormitório.  
Ao lado dela estava uma rapariga alta, morena, com longos cabelos pretos ondulados e uns olhos lindos verdes-azulados. Vestia umas calças castanhas e um top verde que ficava lindamente com os seus olhos, que estavam rodeados de olheiras. A miúda parecia estar a recuperar de uma gripe terrível  
No meio da testo estava o esboço de uma linda lua.  
Não precisava que me dissessem quem era para saber que era Alisha.  
"E agora?" pensei "Quais serão as nossas semelhanças?"


	10. Determinação

-Zoey, esta à a tua nova companheira de quarto, Alisha! Gostava que lhe explicasses como funciona a Casa da Noite! –depois virou-se para a rapariga tremula –Alisha, esta é a Zoey RedBird, ela deverá guiar-te aqui na casa da noite! As tuas malas chegam dentro de algumas horas, até lá Zoey pode levar-te até ao vosso quarto e esclarecer as tuas duvidas! Até logo meninas!  
E saiu da sala.  
-O…Olá… -cumprimento-me Alisha. Não parecia o género de rapariga que se assustasse, mas aquilo era suficiente para assustar qualquer um.  
Pus o meu sorriso mais simpático e respondi-lhe.  
-Olá, bem vinda à Casa da Noite de Tulsa! Anda comigo, eu levo-te ao teu quarto!  
-Ok, obrigada.  
Seguiu-me pela escada acima até ao quarto, e pareceu ficar chocada quando entrou no espaço acolhedor e simpático, onde agora iria dormir.  
-O que foi? Não pensaste que fosse uma masmorra pois não?  
-Por acaso, pensei! –Agora já sorria, embora não muito confiante.  
-Olá, eu sou Alisha Stevens, tenho dezasseis anos, faço dezassete a catorze de Janeiro. Andava no UHS, antes de ser marcada logo a seguir… -a voz falhou-lhe e ela começou a chorar, mas abanou a cabeça e voltou a fixar-se em mim.  
-Desculpa lá isto, mas eu tinha uma vida fantástica! Eu era chefe de claque –independentemente daquela fama dos filmes, eu não era nenhuma megera! – e tínhamos acabado de ganhar um jogo! Saímos do jogo às cinco e fomos comemorar para o sitio do costume, antes da festa que já estava planeada para logo à noite, se ganhássemos. Chegamos lá rapidamente, e estávamos a comemorar, em plena rua, quando um homem estranho se começou a aproximar! No início não percebi como era porque estava a escurecer, apenas percebi que era incrivelmente bonito. Pensei que era um jogador da outra equipa, que viesse para chatear como de costume, por isso fui chamar alguns dos rapazes para tratarem dele… Mas quando chegamos perto dele… Bem, reparamos nas tatuagens e percebemos que era um caça-cabeças… Eu fiquei estonteada, quer dizer, só dois rapazes da UHS é que tinham sido marcados, pelo menos que eu tenha visto, e pensei que era um deles, ou talvez um dos convidados que estavam a festejar, mas ele apontou para mim! Para mim, imagine-se! Eu! Alisha Stevens!  
Abanou a cabeça e recomeçou a chorar.  
Eu nunca simpatizara com chefes de claque. Pelo menos a de Browken Arrow era uma cabra dos pés à cabeça. Andava sempre metida com algum rapaz e se houvesse um escândalo ela teria um papel nele, nem que fosse muito pequenino, para além de ser burra como uma porta. No entanto a rapariga quase mulata -não era mulata, mas estava muito bronzeada, o que me deixou a pensar para onde teria ela ido de férias parecia muitíssimo simpática –e assustada -, e deixou-me com aquela sensação de já a ter visto um milhão de vezes, mas parecer estar a vê-la pela primeira vez. Tentei consola-la, embora nunca tenha tido muito jeito.  
-Deixa estar isso! –tentei acalma-la –Não faz mal! Eu também fui marcada, e depois recompus-me! E os teus pais devem estar ai para o Natal…  
-Foi horrível…-disse ela entre soluços –Estava lá toda a gente a olhar… Eu era a esquisita, a anormal. Como é que foi contigo?  
Pensei naquilo. Comigo não fora tão mau porque os meus pais odiavam-me, mas mesmo assim fora péssimo. Decidi contar-lhe a verdade, e deitei-me a relatar cada pormenor.  
Terminei o reato rapidamente, e reparei que ela olhava para a minha marca.  
-Como é que isso te aconteceu? Nenhum dos miúdos lá em baixo tinha essa marca…  
-A minha marca é… diferente. Bem, só deverias ter esta quando te tornasses uma vampyra, e mesmo assim não era suposto haver umas nas costas e …  
-Há mais? –perguntou, estupefacta.  
-Há –respondi-lhe, baixado a camisola e virando-me de costas para ela.  
-Uhau! São lindas!  
-São –respondi com um sorriso –mas não queiras ter umas assim.  
-Pois, deve ser esquisito ser a diferente.  
Aquela frase trouxe-me alguém à cabeça. Luke.  
-Sabes, estou farta de estar aqui! Anda comigo e eu mostro-te a escola!  
-Tudo bem.  
Saí precipitadamente do quarto, desci as escadas e atirei-me para o ar fresco da rua.  
Ali estava incrivelmente frio, devido à neve que se acumulara. Alisha vestira um casaco e umas botas grandes e estava agora percorrer a neve fria ao meu lado, bebendo cada uma das palavras que eu usava para lhe explicar o sistema da Casa da Noite.  
-E isto é o teu horário –disse eu, tirando o papelinho do bolso –temos sociologia juntas. Na hora em que eu faço equitação tu fazes ginástica.  
-Óptimo! – exclamou ela –Era mesmo o que eu queria. Sabes, agora que estás a falar nisto, até parece uma escola engraçada. Nunca dormi na minha escola, o que eu queria era fugir de lá!  
-Também pensei nisso quando cá cheguei!  
-Quem é que não pensa? –disse ela, cabisbaixa –Vamos ser obrigados a estar longe dos nossos pais e amigos. Não podemos sair. Estamos presos aqui!  
-Não. Não estamos! Podes fazer amigos novos, tal como eu fiz –não precisava de lhe dizer que mantivera o ex-quase-namorado –e podes sair daqui!  
-Posso? –os seus olhos brilhavam.  
-Podes, mas não podes ficar longe muitas horas porque se não o teu corpo…  
-Rejeita a mudança! –concluiu ela –Porquê?  
-Ninguém sabe, mas espero que descubram! Só se sabe que não podes ficar longe dos vampes por muito tempo.  
-Vampes?  
-É o que chamamos aos vampyros adultos…  
-Ah, estou a ver… Mas não deixa de ser difícil, sabes? Primeiro com o Chris e depois…  
-Chris? Namoravas com o Chris Ford?  
-Sim, namorávamos já há dois anos, um recorde para um jogador de futebol… E foi tão perto deste sitio… Eu odiei-vos! Amaldiçoei-vos por existirem! Quis que todos os vampyros morressem e que todos os futuros vampyros também! E todos os que fossem marcados depois disso! Irónico, não é?  
Fiquei calada, a tentar assimilar o que ela me dissera. A minha mente disparara mais rápido do que eu pensara ser possível. "Chris Ford…Ela faria tudo para o vingar… Tudo… Inclusive vir comigo aos túneis, vingar a morte do seu companheiro! Mas o outro lado, o lado bom e que começava mesmo a gostar de Alisha, ripostou "Não podes fazer isso! Pobre rapariga! Olha lá o que lhe queres fazer! És mesmo egoísta, Zoey RedBird!" Fiquei sobressaltada, não costumava usar o meu apelido quando falava comigo própria… Mas que raio é que eu estava para ali a pensar?  
-Zoey? Zoey?! Tu sabes qualquer coisa! Eu sei que sabes! O que é? Quem foi? Diz-me Zoey! Eu nunca acreditei na historia do mendigo! E continua ai, não é? Zoey, não vale a pena mentires!  
Pensei bem naquilo. Era a minha única oportunidade. O que faria?  
-O quê? Oh, não! Eu estava a pensar que também conhecia o Chris e o Brad!  
-Zoey, se fosse contigo, não gostavas que dissesse a verdade? Por favor! Não consigo viver assim! Tenho de saber! Eu amava-o! A sério, não são tretas, eu não era, não fui, nem nunca serei uma galderia! Estava com ele porque o adorava, sabes o quanto eu sofri?  
Pensei rapidamente no quanto gostaria que me dissessem a causa da morte de Heath ou Erik, caso algo lhes acontecesse, por isso deitei de rajada:  
-Sim, estão ai! Mas não sei o que são, nem onde estão! –Ok, eu não podia dizer toda a verdade!  
-Ainda bem! Porque agora que sou vampyra –ou quase –vou vinga-lo! E vou partir o pescoço a qualquer coisa!  
Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. Era o tipo de determinação que me levara a salvar Heath.  
O meu estômago virou-se: Teria sido impossível demover-me, e não ia ser diferente com Alisha!


	11. Vazio

-Zoey! E…? –Perguntou Luke, sentando-se ao meu lado, na mesa onde eu e Alisha jantávamos.  
-Alisha Stevens –respondeu Alisha rapidamente.  
-Alisha? Oh, sim! A Zoey falou-me de ti!  
-Falas-te? Quando? –perguntou ela, virando-se para mim.  
-Anteontem –respondeu Luke, antes que eu abrisse a boca.  
-Como? –interrogou ela, atónita.  
-Quando um caça identifica alguém, eles avisam-nos. –exclamei, feliz por poder abrir a boca.  
Ela ficou confusa. Eu conhecia aquela sensação, a pressão terrível de se ser destinado a algo antes de isso acontecer, de o nosso destino ser conhecido por outros antes de nós…  
-Ok… -ela tentava recuperar do choque –E tu és?  
-Luke Nolls –afirmou ele, prontamente.  
-Nolls?  
-Também achei estranho… -respondi-lhe.  
-Estranho? Pior que isso, é anormal!  
-Em minha legitima defesa, todos nós somos anormais desde que somos marcados!  
-É verdade… -admitimos.  
Depois calamo-nos, limitando-nos a apreciar o sabor da salada de atum.  
-É suposto isto ser uma cantina? –indagou Alisha, quebrando o silencio.  
-Acho que sim… E é mesmo se a quiseres comparar com a dos vampes…  
-Já lá foste? –Luke parecia admirado.  
-Sim, a Neferet queria conversar comigo. –e depois acrescentei –Isso é estranho?  
-Não muito, já lá foram alguns alunos, mas a maioria fala com eles nas salas ou nos gabinetes… E eles bebem…  
-Não, pelo menos naquele sitio não…  
-Nós também vamos ter de beber…  
-Sim, mas só quando fores uma vampe –respondeu Luke.  
Tentei ficar fora da conversa, sangue não era algo que me agradasse –não, era a expressão errada, agradava-me, mas o facto de me agradar não era nada que me agradasse. Confuso, não era?  
-O que é que tens Zoey?  
-Nada… -e tive de acrescentar –Luke, deixa estar, estou bem… E não faças esses olhos de cachorrinho, pareces um miudinho.  
"Ou o Heath" acrescentei para mim.  
-Então… gostas de miudinhos?  
-Nem por isso, miúdos não são a minha especialidade, mas não tenho nada contra!  
-Hum… Nada contra não chega…  
-Não.  
-Pois, bem me parecia. –depois virou-se para Alisha –E tu, Stevens?  
-Eu até os acho engraçados… Desde que não me chamem Stevens!  
-Então chamou-te o quê?  
-O que quiseres…  
-Ali?  
-Não sou do género que escolhe alcunhas parvas. Ou apelidos, como Nolls.  
-Al, fica bem? E eu não escolhi Nolls para me tratarem por Nolls!  
-Pode ficar Al, se quiserem.  
Aquilo fazia-me lembrar os meus amigos. Uma sensação de vazio começou a preencher o meu peito, e para a tentar aliviar, perguntei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.  
-Porque é que escolheste Nolls? Porque é que não ficaste com o teu antigo apelido?  
Parecia que tinha levado um tiro. Completamente apanhado de surpresa, ele respondeu. Embora cabisbaixo.  
-Foi… Um problema com os meus pais… Quando sobe que eu tinha sido marcado o meu pai gritou-me e disse para não voltar a usar o nome da nossa família… Quando sobe que podia mudar de apelido, arranjei a solução.  
-Isso é horrível, não devias ser obrigado a mudar de nome, tu é que escolhes!  
-Mas fui eu que escolhi! Não percebem? Vocês usariam o nome de uma família que não vos queria? Se te mandassem deixar de usar o nome da tua família, gostavas de ficar com ele? Só para contrariar alguém? Era só mais um titulo vazio.  
Ficamos as duas petrificadas, sem saber o que dizer.  
-Se te serve de consolo, já ninguém liga muito ao apelido… -disse Alisha.  
"Rapariga de espírito prático" pensei, e apressei-me a concordar.  
-Pois, já não é nada de especial…  
-Mas na minha família era, pelo menos, do lado do meu pai, e aminha mãe começou a pensar o mesmo. Dizerem para deixar de usar o apelido deles, era como dizerem que já não fazia parte da família…  
-Coisa antiquada… -comentou Alisha.  
-Mas o pior… -continuou Luke, como se ninguém o tivesse interrompido. Coitado, devia mesmo precisar de falar! –O pior foi a minha mãe… Ela… Ela passou-se quando eu lhe disse que já não me chamava Luke Evans, e sim Luke Nolls…  
-A tua mãe? Mas ela não queria que mudasses de nome?  
-Ela não ia contrariar o meu pai, mas continua a vir visitar-me às escondidas, foi como se perdesse o filho quando lhe disse que tinha mudado de apelido.  
-Isso é do mais esquisito que eu já vi… Mas não interessa, vamos mas é arrumar os tabuleiros e ir para o dormitório.  
Levantou-se e começou a andar, mas depois voltou para trás.  
-Zoey, onde é que se põe os tabuleiros?

Estava deitada, mas não conseguia dormir. Os pensamentos do dia rodavam na minha cabeça.  
Alisha e Luke tinham estado a conversar, cada vez mais juntinhos na sala de jantar, quase não ligando a Gossip Girl, que passava na televisão. Eu ficara a ver e a pensar. Mesmo agora continuava a pensar, enquanto Alisha dormia profundamente na cama ao lado. Já ninguém dormia ali à imenso tempo, e agora que finalmente alguém tomara posse da cama, continuava a ser estranho.  
Mas mais estranho ainda era o facto de eu ver os meus amigos conversar e rir, enquanto eu própria o fazia, como se estivesse no meio deles, mas em vez deles eram outras pessoas. Ficava feliz por nenhum deles saber que eu falara com Afrodite. Alisha não sabia sequer quem ela era, e Luke, embora quartanista –sim, Luke era quartanista – não andava propriamente metido dentro do nosso dormitório.  
Luke quase que poderia substituir Damien –não era gay, mas não era o género de rapaz que só soubesse falar sobre coisas… de rapazes. E Alisha era um pouco como as gémeas, mas não era nenhuma sósia, e não era duas.  
De repente, a sensação de vazio que começara a crescer ao jantar e que eu tentara reprimir, ampliou-se, e eu desatei a chorar baixinho, deixando a almofada ensopada, e a cara tão pegajosa que tive dificuldade em limpa-la, mais tarde.


	12. Pesadelo

Foi o sonho mais estranho que já tive.  
Eu estava a olhar para Stevie Rae, mas não pensava como se fosse eu, mas sim como se fosse ela. Estava dentro da cabeça mas fora do corpo. Logo eu estava a olhar para mim, certo?  
De qualquer maneira, aquilo não batia certo.  
"Eu estava ali à cerca de duas horas, a chorar contra a pedra fria, húmida e fétida. Eles já tinham partido à imenso tempo, no entanto eu não os via, ouvida ou cheirava, a única coisa que dava para cheirar era Gisele, uma vampyra qualquer ex-iniciada que decidira ficar para trás, como eu.  
O lesma do Elliot tinha ido à frete, ele podia ser um bronco, mas no que tocava a arranjar comida ele era o mestre. Eu não gostava daquelas coisas. Eram nojentas! E depois havia Neferet, sempre por ali a pavonear-se pelos corredores e a dar ordens, inclusive a mim, como se não passasse de mais um monte de sangue e carne podre. "Maldita curadora!" pensava, sempre que ela o fazia "Pensas que podes dar ordens à senhora da terra? Não passas de uma cínica de merda!". E também não me podia ler os pensamentos, ou lá o que ela fazia, ou parecia que não pela sua expressão frustrada.  
Mas não era por isso que eu estava a chorar, não era por isso que sempre que eles saiam ou não estavam por perto eu me desfazia em lágrimas… Isso acontecia porque ela tinha despertado em mim um lado que eu pensara ter sido roubado… Ela prometera vir, mas ainda não viera… Era certo que ela devia ter coisas para fazer, mas eu não tinha, por isso os meus dias tinham-se transformado numa terrível monotonia.  
Ouvi passos ao longe.  
"Maldita Gisele…" comecei, mas depois percebi, pelo cheiro, que não era só uma pessoa/ser/coisa, mas sim um monte delas.  
Limpei rapidamente as lágrimas à manga do trapo que era (ou tinha sido) a minha T-Shirt e levantei-me, pondo uma expressão dura no rosto.  
Mas depois ouvi os gritos, e o sangue podre nas minhas veias gelou. Era um homem, desta vez parecia ter uns cinquenta anos –prova de que eu tinha um excelente olfacto.  
–Larguem-me! Quem raio são vocês?! Larguem-me! Parem, por favor!  
Deixei-me ficar no mesmo sitio.  
"Alguém inocente… Ele não podia fazer nada em relação a nós… Estava no sitio errado à hora errada… Isso não era nenhum crime…"  
–Vens? –perguntou Vénus, chegando ao pé de mim.  
Que escolha é que eu tinha? Estava a morrer de fome, e se não fosse iam duvidar de mim.  
Segui-a rapidamente.  
Seguimos por centenas de corredores intrincados (ou terão sido só meia dúzia? Estava escuro como breu!) e chagamos às velhas celas.  
Um grupo de criaturas a cheirar a mofo –ou a cheirar a mim –estavam já agrupadas à volta de um homem alto, com barba e cabelo grisalho –cinquenta e tal anos como eu disse –e uma expressão completamente horrorizada, enquanto berrava a plenos pulmões.  
–Parem… Vão arrepender-se! Mas o que raio são vocês? Eu tenho família! Tenho filhos! Deixem-me em paz e voltem para o sitio de onde vieram! Voltem para aquela maldita Casa da Noite! Parem! Vão arrepender-se!  
–Nósss não viemoss da Cassa da Noite… E não noss arrependemoss! –sibilou aquele nojento monte de porcaria que era Elliot.  
–Vai acontecer! Eu sabia! Eu previ! Como podia não o fazer?! Era tão Obvio! VAI ACONTECER!"  
Depois Stevie Rae e os outros debruçaram-se sobre o homem, e eu acordei sobressaltada.  
Ainda ofegava na cama quando alguém abriu a porta de rompante.  
–Viste aquilo? –perguntou Afrodite.


	13. Opções

–O… O que era? –gaguejei.  
–Não sei, mas sabia deles.  
–Quais as probabilidades de…  
–Neferet não é parva! Não ia confiar num humano… Só se se conhecessem, e não deve ser o caso.  
–O que será ele?  
–Não sei… Já alguma vez o viste?  
–Não… E não nos podem ver aqui as duas, Afrodite, vamos lá para fora.  
Excelente! Alisha tinha chegado, a minha vida estava ligeiramente melhor, e agora aquilo! Porra, não me podiam deixar em paz!?  
Mesmo assim levantei-me, obvio, e Afrodite foi buscar qualquer coisa –provavelmente sapatos e um casaco –ao quarto.  
Descemos e saímos do dormitório, dirigindo-nos para o mesmo canto da ultima vez.  
–Vens comigo? –encarei-a, parecia fria e distante, como se eu fosse alguém a perguntar a marca do vestido.  
–Não.  
–O quê? Afrodite, esperas que sobreviva se não vieres?  
–Sei lá! Eu não me meto ali!  
–Desta vez é superior! Tens de colaborar! Nyx não te faria ter esse sonho só para te acordar!  
–Talvez ela só quisesse que eu te ajudasse na parte teórica! E se Ny quisesse que alguém te ajudasse, ela devia saber que eu não era a indicada!  
–Metes nojo! Olha para ti! Já viste o que estás a fazer? Já reparaste que não podes resistir ao teu dom?  
–Preferia mil vezes não o ter e ser uma rapariga normal, estudar na escolinha em que os meus queridos paizinhos me iriam por e ser a menina prodígio, ou achas que não? Quem é que quer ter esta vida? Agora nem posso ser uma iniciada normal? Por amor da Deusa, se fosse assim tão bom, eu não me importava, mas isto é terrível!  
–Merda Afrodite! Não percebes? Eu também não queria! Ninguém quer, mas alguém tem de o fazer!  
–E tinha de ser eu?  
–E tinha de ser eu?  
–Pelo menos os teus têm mais valor!  
–Isso não interessa… Preciso da tua ajuda!  
Nunca pensei em vir a dizer isto! O que raio é que se passava? O Mundo tinha sido virado do avesso!  
–E eu não posso ajudar! Pede que te ajude a descobrir como entrar ou quando, mas não me peças para entrar!  
–Mas será que não vês? Se formos as duas, temos hipóteses! Se for sozinha, não vou conseguir voltar! Vai ser em vão!  
–E tu queres que faça o quê?  
–Que demonstres que mereces a oportunidade que Nyx te deu!  
–Que Nyx me deu? Nyx deu-me a oportunidade para quê? Para sofrer com estas visões? Não terá sido mais um castigo?  
Rangi os dedos. Nyx tinha mesmo de lhe dar isto a ela? Oh, assim não dava!  
–Olha Afrodite, ou vens, ou não! Não dá para aturar estas tuas parvoíces! Não é só a minha amiga, não é só a minha vida! Se queres ficar sentada no teu quarto a pintar as unhas enquanto eu tento salvar vidas, então fica! Fica e desfruta de um longo e quente serão… -nesta ultima parte usei a minha voz mais doce –Bebe uma chávena de chocolate quente e observa os lindos e suaves flocos de neve cair… E depois visiona a minha morte! Visiona a tua e a de todos os outros que se meteram no caminho de Neferet! É isso! Já não há maneira de voltares atrás! A Neferet já te considera um obstáculo! Já não podes fazer nada! Aceita, ou observa a tua destruição, porque ela não vai esquecer isto! Pára de agir como uma criança e aceita a responsabilidade que Nyx te deu!  
Falei na minha voz de comando, cheia com a confiança e poder de uma sumo-sarcedotita. Isto fez Afrodite ficar estática a olhar para mim, como se lhe tivesse dado um choque ou acabasse de balançar um pêndulo diznte dos seus olhos e a tivesse hipnotizado.  
Quando voltou a falar parecia mesmo uma criança, como se eu tivesse destruído todas as suas protecções e a deixasse desinibida.  
–Não posso! Tenho medo! Tu podes ser corajosa e assim, podes ser o máximo e gostar de ir aqueles túneis fazer o teu papel! Quem me dera ser assim! Mas não posso! Não tenho coragem!  
–Mas tens de arranjar! Não podes ficar ai sem fazer nada! Pensa Afrodite! Alguém pode ser mais forte que nós? Eu controlo a terra e tu podes prever qualquer desgraça! Podemos tirar partido disso, juntas podemos!  
Ela não me respondeu, e eu não lhe dei tempo, atirei o cabelo para trás e andei rapidamente em direcção ao dormitório –uma terrível imitação do que Afrodite faria… Talvez se eu tivesse aquele cabelo (ou soubesse como abanar as ancas de modo convincente!)…


	14. Afinidade

Acordei estremunha, com uma luz forte a bater-me nos olhos.  
Olhei em volta à procura da sua origem.  
A porta entreaberta da casa de banho.  
Levantei-me, olhei para o relógio –cinco da tarde –e fui até à casa de banho.  
Alisha estava sentada na borda da banheira, a falar ao telefone baixinho. Quando me viu entrar fez um ar culpado.  
–Desculpa Zoey, não pensei que acordasses e... –interrompeu-se –Olha para esse cabelo nojento! Toma –e entregou-me uma escova. Aquela rapariga passava-se!  
Continuou a falar ao telemóvel.  
–Não… Desculpa, estava a falar com a Zoey… Já te disse mais de um milhão de vezes que é a minha nova companheira de quarto… Difícil de decorar? Oh, mãe… Mas… Espera… Vens ou não para o Nat… Daihoma?  
Ficou expectante por uns minutos, e depois o rosto iluminou-se.  
–Isso e excelente! O pai também vem?... Óptimo… Como é que eu posso ter levado o teu esticador… Não mãe… Estavas a usa-lo quando eu sai!... Antes do jogo… Ok, olha mãe, não posso falar agora… Adeus… Beijinhos… Também gosto muito de ti!... Adeus mãe!  
Afastou o telemóvel do ouvido e olhou para mim.  
–Era a minha mãe –"difícil de perceber…" –E por que raio é que continuas com essa escova na mão? Penteia-te!  
–Ok… Os teus pais vêm, certo?  
–Sim! Estou mesmo feliz! Acho que não sobrevivia no Daihoma sem eles… Os teus pais também vêm Zoey?  
Fiquei um minuto a olhar para ela, com ar de parva, certamente, antes de lhe responder.  
–A… Eu e os meus pais tivemos alguns problemas…  
–Oh! Estou a ver… Queres contar-me? Se não quiseres não faz mal mas… Eu só queria saber, não te ofendas…  
–Deixa estar! Eu conto-te.  
E passei a meia hora seguinte a falar sobre o terrível que fora ter John Heffer na família.  
–…E é por isso que de momento só me dou bem com a avó RedBird.  
–Oh minha nossa S… Deusa! A tua vida dava para fazer uma novela Zoey…  
–Só se for daquelas muito aborrecidas!  
–Mas à sempre alguém que as vê, não é?

Uma vez penteada –acreditem, demorou séculos – eu e Alisha saímos, sem saber muito bem para onde.  
Andamos às voltas pela escola, sem saber bem para onde ir. Luke juntou-se a nós pelo caminho, e continuamos a dar voltas à escola.  
Alisha não parava quieta.  
–Têm de conhecer os meus pais! Vão ficar tão felizes por saber que esta não é uma escola de mortos-vivos!  
–Pois, devem ficar…  
Nem eu nem Luke ficamos animados com aquela conversa, pois ambos tínhamos problemas com as famílias, mas Alisha pareceu não perceber. A alegria dela dava para substituir a nossa.  
Estava a pensar em Erin, e em como ela teria alguma ideia para nos entretermos, quando uma bola preta voou em direcção a Alisha.  
Fiquei assustada, sem saber o que era, mas quando voltei a olhar vi que um gato preto, com um pelo lustroso e mais negro que carvão –era isso que eu queria dizer com "preto", mas ele parecia muito mais que isso…-e uns olhos azuis escuros se equilibrava nos seus ombros, com uma agilidade sobrenatural.  
Alisha estava imóvel. Assustada.  
–O… O que é? –perguntou, tremula.  
–É… bem… -aquele gato também me deixava atordoada, os olhos pareciam muito mais… humanos –Um gato. Eu já te expliquei.  
–Oh, sim –descontraiu-se – Não pensei que algum me escolhesse…  
Levou a mão à zona onde o gato se encontrava, e fez-lhe festas no focinho.  
–Lindo bichano…  
O gato preto bufou, saltou ligeiramente e empoleirou-se a sua mão. Com um incrível contorcionismo deu a volta por cima do braço e fitou os olhos de Alisha por uns segundos, antes de saltar para o chão e fugir agilmente.  
Alisha ficou parada, a olhar para o sitio onde momentos antes estivera a cara do gato. Parecia ter levado um choque.  
–Al? –tanto eu como Luke corremos até ela –O que é que foi? Algum problema?  
–Eu… Eu não sei…  
E depois disse algo que nenhum de nós esperava ouvir.  
–Eu acho que ele falou comigo…  
–Falou? –perguntei, confusa.  
–Sim… Ele olhou para mim e… e depois era como se estivesse na minha cabeça!  
–Como se lhe lesses o pensamento?  
–Exactamente!  
–Luke, sabes de alguém com afinidade com os gatos que faça isto?  
–Bem, penso que a Neferet não faz. De resto não conheço mais ninguém com a afinidade!  
–Quando estavas no dormitório fazias o mesmo com a Nala?  
–Não. Só a ouvia resmungar, mas de resto silêncio.  
Virei-me para Luke.  
–Então talvez não seja uma afinidade com os gatos, mas sim uma afinidade com aquele gato.  
–Não me perguntes a mim –disse Luke, visivelmente embaraçado –Eu não tenho essa inteligência toda.  
Senti-me como se me tivesse dado um murro no estômago. Estava a confundi-lo com Damien.  
–Oh, desculpa… Mas como eu estava a dizer, podes ter uma afinidade com aquele gato.  
–Isso quer dizer que temos de o encontrar? –perguntou Luke -Não vai ser fácil, o campus é gigante!  
–Vai ser fácil –disse Alisha. Ambos olhamos para ela.  
Depois ela explicou, corada.  
–Eu sei onde ele está, tenho a certeza. Sinto-o, como uma pequena luz. E… Bem, sei que é um ele.  
–Como se chama? –perguntei, curiosa.  
–Não sei, não consigo ver isso…  
–Ok, deixem-se disso! Vamos mas é procura-lo!  
–Concordo Luke, onde é que está Alisha?  
–Sigam-me.  
Voltamos o caminho todo para trás, passando para trás do dormitório e continuámos até à casa do jardineiro. Passar ali trouxe-me recordações alegres e tristes ao mesmo tempo.  
No entanto, não paramos ali. Alisha continuou até a uma parte ainda mais deserta do campus, onde não havia nada sem ser uma dúzia de árvores e alguns arbustos.  
–Ali –disse Alisha, apontando para uma árvore.  
Aproximamo-nos da árvore. Antes de chegarmos ao pé dela uns olhos azuis apareceram por entre os ramos, e o gato preto deslizou pelo tronco rugoso, quase a pique.  
Avançou na nossa direcção, e quando chegou perto de Alisha deu um dos seus graciosos saltos e subiu-lhe pelo braço, em direcção ao ombro.  
Desta vez Alisha limitou-se a dar-lhe festas no focinho, evitando… ofende-lo.  
–Tenta falar-lhe tu! –exclamou Luke impaciente.  
–Calma! Se continuas assim ele ainda foge outra vez!  
Mas mesmo assim pegou-lhe e colocou-o à frente dos seus olhos.  
Ficou ali a olhar para ele, tanto tempo que pensei ter sido imaginação sua da primeira vez, quando ela soltou um gritinho.  
–Consegui! Ouvi-o! É o meu gatinho!  
O gato bufou.  
–OK, sou a pessoa dele.  
–E como é que se chama? –interroguei.  
–Não sei… Talvez não tenha um nome…  
–Então dá-lhe tu um!  
–Mas o que é que escolho?  
–Sei lá! O gato é t… Tu é que és a pessoa dele –corrigi, quando o vi olhar-me.  
–Pois… -e virou-se para Luke.  
–Se eu tivesse jeito para escolher nomes não tinha escolhido Nolls para apelido… -desculpou-se.  
Ela pensou momentaneamente no assunto.  
–Pois, acho que tens razão! –e depois acrescentou –Então chamo-lhe o quê?  
–Não faço a mínima…  
–Não me perguntes a mim…  
Parecia deveras aborrecida… E eu percebia –o que raio é que se chama a um gato inteligente? Snudlles? Talvez seja ligeiramente patético…  
–Já sei! –exclamou repentinamente, totalmente eufórica –Vou chamar-lhe Lord! Não me parece ofensivo…  
–Não…  
Apesar das reticencias pressentia que Lord era o nome perfeito para aquele gato tão bizarro…  
E o gato parecia ser da mesma opinião, pois ronronou –era o som mais magnifico que já ouvira: parecia quase um humano a falar, era serio, mas felino e selvagem ao mesmo tempo.  
–Oh, és o meu gatinho! –exclamou Alisha. E independentemente dos esforços do gato para se soltar do seu abraço, Alisha não o deixou escapar -embora eu soubesse que ele não se estava a esforçar ao máximo, pois Lord sentia o mesmo.  
A minha suspeita confirmou-se quando este se rendeu e recomeçou a ronronar!


	15. Livros

Uma vez no dormitório, Alisha fez questão de levar Lord ao nosso quarto.  
Ambas ficamos decepcionadas quando percebemos que ninguém deixara lá as coisas habituais para gatos.  
–Mas… Mas tu disseste que deixavam! Que injustiça! O meu gatinho não é menos que os outros.  
A cara de Alisha era a de quem seria capaz de esganar alguém.  
–Calma Al –não conseguia evitar sorrir –talvez se tenham enganado…  
–E depois! Eu quero as minhas coisas!  
Apesar dos problemas dela, Lord parecia não se importar com aquilo. Entrara no dormitório e olhara à volta, observando tudo com um ar avaliativo. Mal acabara a sua "avaliação" subira para cima da minha cama, e fora espreitar Nala.  
Esta levantou-se, olharam-se longamente, depois Nala soltou um "Miauff" que dizia mesmo "Agora vou ter de partilhar o quarto… Desde que não venha para a minha cama!" e voltou a enroscar-se na almofada.  
Lord chegou ao pé dela, ignorando aquele seu ultimo "comentário", e esfregou a cauda no pelo macio das costas dela.  
Nala respondeu mudando de posição.  
–Ele parece não se importar Al, e tu também não devias.  
–Oh!  
–Anda, não disseste que a tua mãe chegava hoje?  
–Chega. A tua avó também, não é?  
–Sim.  
–Então anda, acho que a minha mãe não demora muito.  
Descemos rapidamente as escadas, deixando Lord lá em cima a explorar o pequeno quarto. Luke estava lá, a falar com um miúdo qualquer.  
–Anda Luke, vamos buscar os pais da Al! –chamei.  
–Ah, Zo! –exclamou, depois aproximou-se de nós, seguido pelo outro rapaz –Este é o Jason Handler, conhecemo-nos quando entrei para a Casa da Noite.  
Depois virou-se para o rapaz.  
–J., estas são a Zoey RedBird, a Iniciada esquisita de que te falei, e a Alisha Stevens, companheira de quarto da Zoey.  
–Olá! –disse Alisha, sorrindo para o rapaz.  
Mas eu estava tão atordoada que nem sequer protestei. O rapaz à minha frente tinha cabelo loiro escuro, com algumas madeixas de mais claras e cabelo completamente despenteado –o que lhe dava um ar ainda mais giro. Os traços eram definidos, suaves, doces… e os olhos tinham uma estranha tonalidade azul, que parecia oscilar entre uma cor arroxeada e um tom acinzentado. Digamos serem olhos cor-de-azul-meio-roxo-com-traços-de-cinzento.  
Mas a melhor parte era o sorriso. A pele bronzeada –que acho que não descrevi à bocado –mal se enrugava quando sorria, um sorriso tímido, gentil, e devia ser essa a sua personalidade.  
Alisha deu-me uma cotovelada nas costas.  
–Estás a fazer figura de parva! –murmurou, quase imperceptivelmente. Foi quando me dei conta de que eles estavam a olhar para mim.  
–Olá, sou a Zoey, prazer em conhecer-te. –e, como acontece sempre que fico nervosa, disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça –Onde é que estiveste? Não te tenho visto por aqui.  
"Merda, merda, merda! Tinha que fazer porcaria!".  
Por sorte, ele não percebeu.  
–Fui a Paris.  
–A Paris? –não estava à espera da resposta, pensei que ele fosse dizer qualquer coisa como "estive no dormitório dos rapazes" ou assim… Afinal não foi uma pergunta muito estúpida… Ainda bem!  
–Sim, Paris.  
–Ele ganhou o campeonato de esgrima nacional -o que inclui TODAS as Casas da Noite nos Estados Unidos –e como prémio teve direito a fazer dois meses de intercâmbio numa Casa da Noite da Europa à escolha, e a um portátil muito giro.  
–A sério? Isso é incrível, muitos parabéns! –aquilo não era nervosismo, era a personalidade entusiasta de Alisha.  
–Obrigado… -desgraçado do rapaz…  
Ficamos alguns momentos a olhar uns para os outros, num silêncio constrangedor. Quando deixei de o aguentar, arranjei coragem para falar.  
–A… A tua mãe deve estar a chegar Al.  
–Oh, pois. É melhor ir. Vêm? -perguntou ela, seguindo a minha deixa.  
–Claro.  
–Sim, porque não?  
Apressei-me a sair pela porta.  
"O Zoey, agora não! Por favor, agora não!" dizia para comigo. Será que três rapazes não bastavam? Mas ele parecia tão… simpático. Fazia-me sentir bem, e ainda só me tinha sorrido… Mas porque é que será que eu tenho tendência para a atracção? Não basta já eu ter centenas de problemas? Quer dizer, anda ninguém sabia se eu sobrevivia à mudança, nem eu sabia se sobreviveria à próxima semana, com o meu pequeno "programa" de "visita turística às grutas"… E agora somamos-lhe o facto da cabra da Afrodite não querer vir comigo… Acham mesmo que iria resultar?  
Alisha juntou-se a mim.  
–Mais devagar Zo! Os rapazes estão a ficar para trás! Ou será esse o teu objectivo? Não parecia quando estávamos na Sala Comum mas…  
–Importas-te de ficar calada?  
–Na verdade, importo.  
Acelerei o passo.  
Ela deu uma corridinha para me apanhar.  
–Vá lá Zo! Não podes ignorar isso!  
–Não só posso como estou a fazê-lo.  
–Não, não estás "a fazê-lo" coisíssima nenhuma. Estás a "tentar fazê-lo", e não vai dar resultado.  
–Al, confia em mim, ele não vai querer andar comigo.  
–Oh, vá lá! Não o viste a olhar para ti? Era mesmo nisso que ele estava a pensar…  
–Eu não digo que ele não "gostava", digo que era melhor se não o fizesse.  
–Oh, porquê Zoey?  
–Tu não conheces o meu histórico amoroso.  
–Estás a dizer-me que não existe? Isso quer dizer que tens vagas!  
–Não, estou a dizer-te que está lotado.  
–Não me pareces muito lotada…  
–Isso é porque é impossível estar com algum.  
–Então estás disponível.  
–Al, o meu histórico não era nada extenso, e continua sem ser, o problema foi que ele conseguiu aumentar nas ultimas semanas num valor demasiado grande para alguém como eu.  
–Conta-me.  
–Não posso contar-te sem me achares uma galdéria.  
–Zo, eu já te acho uma galdéria, se isso ajudar a tua boca a abrir-se. Mas despacha-te!  
Mantive-me em silêncio.  
–Zoey!  
–Desculpa, mas não te posso contar porque isso envolve muita coisa que não podes saber.  
–Então omite essas partes.  
–OK.  
Continuamos a andar.  
–Então?  
–Disseste para omitir o que não pudesse contar, e eu omiti.  
–Zo! –gemeu –Não pode ser isso tudo! Então diz-me, quantos foram?  
Hesitei.  
–Zo…  
–3.  
–Ao mesmo tempo?  
–Mais ou menos… Sabes, tinha problemas com dois.  
–Não te davas bem?  
–Dar dava, e muito! –"até demais…"- Mas não podia ficar com eles.  
–Mais uma vez, a tua vida dava para fazer uma novela… Ou talvez uma saga de livros.  
–Achas mesmo? E chamamos-lhe o quê? "A Rapariga Com As Marcas Esquisitas Que Não Sabia Que Rapaz Escolher Ou O Que Fazer Com Eles"?  
–Não, o titulo ficava muito comprido… Tem de ser algo que chame a atenção e que diga respeito ao tema…  
Já tínhamos chegado ao parque de estacionamento, sentámo-nos num dos bancos dispostos à frente do mesmo e ficamos à espera dos pais de Alisha.  
–Já sei! "Voltas Amorosas De Uma Vampyra".  
–A sério: Parece-te um bom nome?  
–"Nocturna Sedução"?  
–Parece-me um bom livro para ser proibido pelo Povo da Fé…  
–E era. O que o tornaria ainda mais procurado!  
–Não me parece.  
–Hum… Depois pensamos nisso, acho que aquele é o carro do meu pai.  
Pelos portões de ferro aparecia agora um carro preto, que me pareceu um Audi A5. Estava a estacionar exactamente do lado oposto aquele onde nos encontrávamos, mas depois deu a volta e estacionou à nossa frente.  
De dentro dele, do lado do condutor, saio um homem. Era baixo, com cara redonda, bigode, e um grande sorriso. Tinha uma pequena careca no cabeça, e vestia um fato feito à medida. Fiquei surpreendida por ser o pai de Alisha.  
–PAI! –grito ela, e atirou-se para cima dele.  
Do outro lado saio uma mulher, a revirar os olhos.  
–Vês? Eu não te disse que elas estavam aqui?  
–Sim querida, disseste –respondeu o homem, num tom aborrecido.  
–Olá –virou-se para mim –Deves ser a Zoey! Já ouvi falar de ti! Sou a Elen Stevens, mas trata-me por Elen.  
–Muito prazer.  
–Oh, deixa-te disso! Podes falar comigo normalmente.  
E já sabia a quem é que Alisha se saia. Aquela mulher alta, cabelos pretos, pele muito morena e olhos castanhos era igualzinha a ela, quer nas feições, quer na personalidade. Alisha apenas herdara duas características do pai: Os olhos lindíssimos e o sorriso, que fazia as mesmas covinhas.  
–Ok… Elen.  
Ela sorriu.  
–Hei… São os teus pais Al? –perguntou Luke, vindo sabe se lá de onde.  
–São –respondeu ela, com um sorriso –mãe, pai, este é o Luke Nolls –nem vale a pena comentarem o apelido –e o Jason Handler.  
–Olá! Sou a Elen Stevens e este é o meu marido, William Stevens, eu adoptei o apelido dele. –apresentou-se Elen.  
Depois lembrei-me.  
–Mas onde raio é que vocês estiveram?


	16. Inesperado

–Nós depois falamos. –respondeu-me, depois virou-se para Elen –Olá! Eu sou o Luke do apelido patético!  
–E eu sou o Jason.  
–Mãe, encontras-te o ferro?  
–Encontrei.  
–Onde é que estava?  
Ela suspirou.  
–Dentro da gaveta pequena do armário.  
–Vês? Eu disse-te, eu disse-te e tu não me ligaste!  
–Eu sei, mas sabes, tinha a certeeeza que o tinha deixado na casa de banho!  
–Pois, tu tem sempre a ceteeeza que o deixaste na casa de banho!  
–Oh! –pois, aquela era uma expressão que elas tinham em comum!  
E depois, como se aquela cena não fosse já muito esquisita para mim, Neferet, que andava por ali a passear no meio das dezenas de pais confusos acabados de chegar, veio fazer a sua actuação perfeitamente decorada.  
–Muito boa noite, Sr. e Sra. Stevens. Sabem que os horários na Casa da Noite são diferentes, então gostava de pedir que os aceitassem por uns dias, para ser mais cómodo para nós e para eles. Já agora, gostavam de ficar nos alojamentos da Casa da Noite, aqui ao lado, ou arranjaram um sitio para ficar?  
–Já arranjamos, obrigado –respondeu William.  
–Muito bem. O pequeno-almoço é servido aqui, para quem quiser, às nove da tarde, por causa das ferias. –e foi-se.  
–Como é que ela sabia os nossos nomes? –perguntou Elen.  
–Primeiro estão comigo, e tu és parecida comigo, e segundo os vampyros sabem sempre mais, principalmente Neferet. –respondeu Alisha. Quem me dera que Neferet não "soubesse sempre mais"…  
Já estava a virar-me para acompanhar Alisha e os pais, quando a pior coisa que podia ter acontecido aconteceu.  
O carro Dele.  
Isso queria dizer que Ele estava ali.  
–Zoey, vens?  
–Já vou, vão andando que eu já vou lá ter.  
–OK… Vem ter connosco ao dormitório.  
–Sim.  
Fiquei ali à espera que o carro estacionasse, e fiquei no passeio, à espera que eles saíssem.  
Se pensei em fugir? Eu não pensei, eu estava a pensar, mas não ia servir de nada.  
–Oh, Zoey!  
Ela veio a correr na minha direcção e abraçou-me, com os olhos lavados em lágrimas.  
–Olá mãe.  
–Zoey… -gemeu –Zoey, não me fales assim…  
–Levanta-te Linda, estás a sujar-te toda.  
Ela não o questionou e levantou-se. Que lata! E vinha pedir para EU não falar assim?  
–Zoey –disse ele, olhando para mim.  
Não respondi.  
–Zoey –repetiu.  
Voltei a não responder.  
–Zoey –a voz já denotava raiva.  
Fiquei em silêncio.  
–ZO…  
–Se está à espera que o comprimente, então pode ficar calado. –interrompi. Tentei manter-me seria, mas era difícil com tanta raiva a ferver dentro de mim.  
–Zoey M…  
–Chamo-me Zoey RedBird agora.  
Ele começou a bufar, quase como se me fosse bater.  
–Então querida, como é que está a correr a escola? –entreviu a minha mãe.  
Nessa altura ele passou-se. Virou-se para minha mãe e pregou-lhe um estaladão na cara, que a atirou ao chão.  
Todo o parque, antes ruidoso e confuso, parou e calou-se. Todos olhavam para a cena: Um homem, a bufar de raiva ainda com a mão erguida, uma mulher, pequena e indefesa, caída aos seus pés, a engolir as lágrimas.  
A cena era tão detestável que me apetecia saltar para cima de John e arrancar-lhe um orelha à dentada –não comentem –mas contive-me, e limitei-me a passar ao lado dele para ajudar a minha mãe.  
Ele agarrou-me pelo ombro, com tanta força que a vontade de lhe arrancar uma orelha cresceu.  
–Onde é que vais? –perguntou.  
–Ajudar a minha mãe –respondi.  
–De que ajuda é que ela precisa?  
Depois rebentei. Não queria saber se estavam todos a olhar para mim, se era o alvo das atenções de uma centena de pessoas, até podiam ser um milhão: tinham sido três anos, e eu não aguentava mais.  
–ELA PRECISA DE AJUDA PARA REPARAR A MERDA –sim, eles ficaram chocados, mas já que ia ser comentada, dizia tudo o que queria – QUE VOCÊ FEZ! ENTÃO SIM, VOU AJUDAR A MINHA MÃE PORQUE ELA PRECISA!  
–Tu não falas assim comigo…  
–Vai bater-me? Desculpe, penso que não deseja humilhar-se mais!  
Sacudi-o e continuei.  
Ajudei a minha mãe a levantar-se.  
Nesse momento Neferet continuou a sua rotina, quer por maldade, quer por simpatia (Bah!) e toda a gente fez o mesmo.  
Comecei a afastar-me, sob o olhar atento dos miúdos, e sem ligar à suplica silenciosa da minha mãe despedaçada.


	17. Abismo

Continuava a ser o centro das atenções.  
Esforçava-me para ignorar os comentários como "anormal", "esquisita" e "diferente" que provinham não só do campo minado de adolescentes em volta, como da minha própria cabeça.  
Não queria saber, não podia saber, aquilo pelo que a minha mãe estava a passar, não queria saber aquilo pelo qual Stevie Rae estava a passar, nem sequer queria saber aquilo pelo qual os meus amigos deviam estar a passar.  
Eu só queria saber que EU estava a passar um mau bocado, que caíra num abismo de dor e angustia onde nada queria correr como planeado –na realidade, toda a gente só queria saber dos seus problemas e ficavam sempre à espera que eu os resolvesse.  
Mas isso não era uma obrigação minha.  
Estava sempre preocupada com o que havia de fazer para salvar os outros que nunca pensava em acabar com a minha angustia, só pensava nos outros, e se não pensar neles me tornava uma cabra, se quisesse apenas concentrar-me em mim para me salvar de um pesadelo real me tornava uma idiota egocêntrica, então bem que podia sê-lo.  
Se estava a ser cabra?  
Provavelmente.  
Burra?  
Talvez.  
Egocêntrica?  
Muito.  
Mas estaria a fazer algo errado?  
NÃO! Por amor de Nyx, eu não podia correr atrás das pessoas para as salvar o tempo todo, para lhes resolver os seus problemas sem nunca pensar nos meus. Eles alguma vez tinham pensado no que eu sofria? A resposta: nunca.  
Os pensamentos esmigalhavam-me, as palavras torturavam-me e as imagens desfaziam-me, a ponto que a dor que sentia era agora física também, em vez de só emocional.  
Eu sentia os braços a torcer-se, as pernas a rasgar-se e a cabeça a sucumbir com o peso de uma rocha –uma simples marioneta que todos queriam para si, para resolver os seus problemas.  
E foi no preciso momento em que senti que as pernas não me sustentariam mais que cheguei à velha casa do jardineiro, o único refugio, o sitio onde ninguém me procuraria –eu tinha sido suficientemente inteligente para não contar a ninguém sobre aquele sitio.  
Deixei-me cair sobre os joelhos e encostei a cara à pedra fria, que ironicamente era o único sitio onde me sentia quente o suficiente para continuar a viver, a respirar.  
Continuei a pensar nos meus problemas, agora já chorava, já podia, já não estava ninguém para comentar.  
A minha mente navegava pelas minhas memorias livremente, passando por todos os momentos terríveis, e eu não a impedia, não travava o rumo descontrolado e doloroso que a minha cabeça demasiado cheia escolhia –se calhar até o fez apenas para me provocar dor. Não interessava.  
Passei pelo casamento da minha mãe, pelos incidentes de Heath com as drogas, pelo dia em que fora marcada, pela humilhação, pelos berros da minha mãe, pela escapadela para casa da minha avó, pela chegada, pelos fantasmas, pelo ritual, pelo sangue de Elliot, pelo Samhain, pela visão de Afrodite com a minha avó, pela terrível perda de Stevie Rae, pelos dias seguintes, pelo o visionamento de Heath, pela corrida até ao deposito, pelas viagens nos túneis, pelo novo contacto com Stevie Rae, por Neferet que me tirara a memoria, pelos sonhos terríveis que me perturbavam, pelo o dia em que os meus amigos me abandonaram, pelo sonho com o homem, pelos momentos de à pouco, e por muito mais…  
E cada vez que os via, as lágrimas aumentavam nos meus olhos.  
Percebi que tinha muito poucas memorias más dos meus anos de humana, e que em três meses eu batera o recorde de momentos terríveis que conseguira em anos…  
Por mais bons momentos que passasse ali, a minha vida estava cheia de más memorias desde que me juntara à Casa da Noite.  
Sem qualquer aviso prévio, o meu estômago dobrou-se.  
Senti uma fome terrível assolar-me até quase perder os sentidos.  
Mas eu tinha comido à pouco tempo.  
Sem hesitar, cortei o polegar com a unha –isto porque sabia o que queria, porque tinha assimilado que passara a fazer parte de mim, porque tinha de o fazer.  
Bebi, sofregamente, o sangue das minhas próprias veias, e embora tenha ficado parcialmente saciada, a fome continuava a apertar-me o estômago, e os meus dedos começavam a ficar dormentes.  
Fiz um corte no pulso, e voltei a beber, e bebi, e bebi…

Já começava a ficar fraca, o meu coração batia estonteantemente, já bebia daquilo à cerca de quinze minutos.  
Por trás de mim, um ruído leve e quase inaudível fez-me largar a minha "refeição" (o que não deixa de ser irónico, visto que por este termo eu estava a "comer-me") e virar-me para trás.  
Tive medo que fosse alguém, que visse aquele espectáculo terrível. Calculei que estivesse medonha, pálida devido ao vampyrismo, mas também devido à perda de sangue, e com uma aureola carmesim brilhante à volta da boca.  
Mas não era ninguém, era apenas um gato preto… Ou melhor, O gato preto: Lord.  
Ele deslizou, suavemente, através do espaço pequeno, e colocou-se à minha frente, sem qualquer admiração.  
Fitou-me com um olhar sábio, mais do que o de muitos humanos (esforcei-me por não pensar em Kayla na altura) como se compreendesse a minha situação –coisa que eu não compreendia.  
Obrigou-me a olha-lo, a entrar na profundidade dos seus olhos e a ser envolvida por ela, depois, muito calmamente, deslocou-se até mim, e num movimento súbito, cravou uma única garra na barriga da minha perna.  
A dor a seguir foi indescritível.  
Só sei que parou, passados alguns segundos.  
Era como se ele soubesse que quantidade de sangue eu tinha de perder, porque mal saíram alguns fios, a minha cabeça tombou e eu perdi os sentidos.


	18. Encontro

Não sabia bem onde estava.  
Devia ser um daqueles sonhos confusos, em que o cenário muda de segundo em segundo, mas eu sabia que nunca tinha estado lá.  
Encontrava-me sobre uma rocha irregular e coberta de conchinhas, com algumas poças de água espalhadas ao acaso sobre os buracos da pedra.  
Ainda estava zonza e cansada, mas aquilo era tão desconfortável que tive de me levantar para não ficar com as costas em ferida.  
Estava completamente confusa. Ainda que fosse um sonho, o que raio é que eu fazia ali? Eu, pelo menos, costumava ter sonhos mais animados…  
O rochedo era rodeado pelas águas calmas do mar. Dali não se avistava terra, apenas mais meia dúzia de rochas espalhadas ao acaso.  
De repente, a água calma tornou-se apetecível, e decidi mergulhar. Algo me dizia que o fizesse, algo estranho, um instinto que não sabia existir, e não sabia compreender.  
Ia tirar o meu casaco, quando me apercebi que não o tinha vestido. Aliás, não tinha nada vestido.  
Embora não estivesse lá mais ninguém, desejei ter algo vestido, apenas porque não sabia o que iria encontrar. Nessa mesma altura, uma túnica branca apareceu, do nada, cobrindo-me o corpo.  
Mergulhei, ensopando a roupa recém-aparecida, –e juro que não sabia como é que lá tinha ido parar – mas sem que essa se tornasse um fardo, e nadei.  
Deixei-me levar na boleia de algumas ondas, depois mergulhei, observando a cor exótica dos peixes e corais que por ali se encontravam, e deliciando-me com a frescura celestial do mar.  
Nunca me sentira tão bem, tão viva –e se sentira, fora à muito, antes daquilo tudo ter começado –por isso deixei-me ficar a apreciar aquele silêncio, aquela calma, sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça desaparecer, uma dor de cabeça que não sabia encontrar-se lá.  
E quando me fartei, passado talvez umas horas, ou talvez alguns minutos, nadei até ao rochedo mais próximo e trepei-o.  
Sentei-me na parte mais lisa que encontrei e apreciei o calor do sol na minha pele.  
Foi quando reparei que estava alguém a observar-me.  
Levantei-me, rapidamente, assustada, e aproximei-me.  
Quando a vi, um enorme temor assaltou-me.  
–Olá Zoey –disse, e as suas palavras traçaram-se no ar, formando suaves nuvens azul claras, que transmitiam calma e felicidade.  
–Est…Estou…?  
–Não. –riu-se –Não, não estás morta.  
Respirei fundo, aliviada.  
–Então porque me chamou? –as minhas palavras, por outro lado, estavam de um laranja gema intenso, mostrando a minha inquietação e a curiosidade.  
–Chamei-te porque percebi que tínhamos de falar, que tínhamos de esclarecer algumas coisas.  
Depois as suas palavras tornaram-se mais escuras, e um pouco menos suaves, mostrando que falava muito seriamente.  
–Zoey, coisas estranhas estão a acontecer. Coisas que não estavam planeadas e para as quais o mundo não está preparado. Eu sei disso. Mas também sei que dentro de ti se passam coisas estranhas, coisas para as quais não estás preparada, coisas que seriam fáceis de suportar –ou quase –se não fosses os meus ouvidos e os meus olhos, se não houvesse nada diferente em ti. Quero que fales comigo e que me digas o que sentes, que desabafes comigo, visto que estás impossibilitada de o fazer com os teus amigos. Embora aprecie a tua coragem ao esconder-lhes tudo para os proteger, demonstra que escolhi a pessoa certa.  
Hesitei.  
–Fala Zoey, pergunta o que quiseres.  
–Bem… -comecei, agora as palavras eram roxas, demonstrando que estava desejosa de o fazer, algo como o vermelho, mas também muitíssimo embaraçada, algo mais para o rosa. –Eu… Eu não entendo isto! Esta coisa! A confusão toda com o sangue e as feridas, e a fome e o… desejo. –disse esta ultima palavra num murmúrio, baixando os olhos.  
–Zoey –proferiu ela, as palavras eram leves como a brisa, e cuidadosas – não notas-te que há algo em comum entre as duas vezes em que aconteceu?  
–Algo em comum?  
–Sim, um sentimento, ou uma emoção.  
Reflecti.  
–Tenho, bem, sinto-me triste… Mas eu sinto-me triste muitas vezes, e isto não acontece!  
–Não é a tristeza, é algo superior, muitíssimo superior.  
–Há, –pensei –há o sofrimento.  
–Exacto. E não é um sofrimento normal, é um sofrimento pleno.  
–OK, mas o que é que isso tem haver com a minha… sede.  
–Tem tudo a sua base na ciência. O sistema é o seguinte: Sabes o que pode provocar depressões, certo?  
–Na maioria das vezes deve-se a descontrolos hormonais, não é?  
–Exactamente. Bem os vampyros têm capacidades extraordinárias de controlo de hormonas, dai ser muito improvável colocares um vampyro em depressão.  
«No entanto, há apenas um componente necessário para que o organismo do vampyro funcione: o sangue.  
«Os vampyros retiram certos constituintes do sangue para se alimentar, e estes mesmos nutrientes, ou componentes, tratam das diversas acções realizadas pelos vampyros.  
«Digamos que o sangue é um excelente alimento, porque a quase toda a sua constituição é usada para alimentar o vampyro, fortalece os músculos, os ossos, aumenta a resistência, o equilíbrio… E bastantes mais coisas.  
«Embora seja um processo natural, quase que se pode dizer que é magico, devido a bastantes mais ocorrências anormais em todo o processo.  
«Acontece que algumas das coisas retiradas ao sangue, ajudam a fortalecer o cérebro, dando mais capacidade de aprendizagem, memorização, entendimento, raciocínio ou mesmo mais civilidade, mas também dá outra coisa: Protecção.  
«É uma tarefa praticamente impossível mexer com o cérebro de um vampyro, deforma-lo, e devido à sua enorme beleza e capacidade, não existem razões para terem baixa auto-estima.  
«Durante séculos tentaram enlouquecer vampyros, torturando-os, ou exilando-os, no entanto, nada se modificava, com excepção de uma maior sobriedade. Os homens temiam isto. Temiam a existência de algo mais forte, que não só não era fisicamente susceptível, como tinha uma mente extremamente poderosa.  
«Isto deve-se, principalmente, ao facto de que um vampyro louco pode ser algo catastrófico, acabar com reinos inteiros, ou mesmo extinguir certas populações. Centenas de pessoas e vampyros desapareceram assim, então, como forma de protecção de si e dos outros, os vampyros desenvolveram a mente para que houvesse menos probabilidades de isto acontecer, embora para isso precisassem de algo que lhes desse alimento e força para essa nova capacidade, e começaram a retirar novos nutrientes do sangue.  
«É importante que percebas que os vampyros não fizeram por isso, não decidiram fazê-lo, foi um factor biológico, como a evolução dos homens, para que se pudessem proteger.  
«E com isto penso que respondi à tua pergunta, embora que indirectamente.  
–Então isso quer dizer que eu preciso de sangue para o meu organismo resistir?  
–Mais ou menos. Quer dizer Zoey, que o teu organismo está bastante mais evoluído, mas que mesmo assim só o sangue te pode dar certas capacidades. O que é que se passa mais que me queiras dizer?  
–Bem, é só que, eu estou ligeiramente frustrada com tudo isto! Não consigo, de maneira nenhuma, ser uma adolescente normal! Tenho atrás de mim centenas de coisas que não posso ignorar, nunca, embora não tenha solução para elas!  
–Também já pensei nisto Zoey, e pensei muito bem, acredita, e decidi que uma noite não faria mal.  
–O quê?  
–Uma noite de normalidade, sem problemas, poderes, ou quaisquer outros factores anormais, e será a de amanhã, a dos teus anos.  
–Obrigada –foi o único que consegui murmurar, comovida.  
–Ah, e o meu presente para ti.  
–Mas já me deu um presente! –reclamei.  
–Não, dei-te uma pausa, que é algo diferente, tu não eras suposto seres assim. Toma.  
E entregou-me um frasquinho vermelho.  
Não, aquilo não era vermelho, era transparente, o liquido é que era vermelho.  
Mas era diferente de tudo o resto que eu já tinha visto, dentro daquele, pequenas nuvens prateadas flutuavam, sem saber se eram gasosas, liquidas ou sólidas.  
Era o sangue dela.  
–Uma gota pode saciar a tua fome, guarda-o fora do alcance da vista dos curiosos.  
–Obrigada –murmurei, novamente.  
–De nada, querida. Agora vai, e que as estrelas te acompanhem e te guiem.  
Preparei-me para fechar os olhos, mas antes disso ela voltou a falar.  
–Ah, Zoey?  
–Sim?  
–Toma atenção à Aphrodite LaFonte. Porque independentemente do que Neferet –falou desdenhosamente nesta parte –diz, eu não a abandonei. Aphrodite tem muitos segredos e muita coisa dentro de si, e embora nem tudo seja bom, seria inteligente ouvi-la, lembra-te de que por entre gozos e olhares afectados, ela pode esconder avisos e conselhos.  
–Vou esforçar-me.  
–Eu sei que sim –sorriu.  
Depois fechei os olhos.

Acordei de novo na casinha.  
Lord estava lá –merda, tinha-me esquecido de perguntar por ele! –e o frasquinho estava nas minhas mãos.  
Bebi uma gota, pois ainda tinha "sede" e fiquei maravilhada com o sabor, tão doce e reconfortante.  
De imediato, o meu estômago deixou de resmungar, e eu restabeleci-me.  
Sai da casinha.  
"Ora, não há dúvida de que sou muito normal" pensei "A maioria das pessoas desabafa com Nyx todas as semanas!"


	19. Parabéns Zoey!

Segui até ao dormitório.  
Quando cheguei, subi a escadas, quase a correr, até ao quarto. Alisha já lá estava, a dormir –felizmente.  
Abri a última gaveta da secretaria ( uma que eu já usava desde que lá chegara, que era só minha e onde eu guardava tudo o que fosse privado), enrolei-a numas quantas folhas de papel higiénico, e coloquei-a na gaveta.  
No entanto, voltei a retira-lo para beber mais uma gota.  
Bebi uma minúscula quantidade, coloquei a rolha na garrafinha, e recoloquei-a na gaveta, no cantinho mais afastado.  
Ou ia colocar, não tivesse a garrafinha escorregado.  
Nos segundos que antecederam ao impacto, contive a respiração, com medo do que poderia acontecer. No entanto, o objecto não se partiu, limitou-se a acertar no soalho e a ressaltar, dando um salto de meio metro, seguido de outro, mais curto, e outros por ai adiante, até acabar a rolar no chão.  
Apanhei-o rapidamente e rodeio entre os dedos. A luz fraca que vinha do candeeiro que eu acabara de acender e da janela mal tapada pelas cortinas permitiu-me ver que não havia nada partido e que não haviam danos maiores, no entanto, eu precisava de saber mais do que isso, por isso levei a garrafa até a casa de banho, acendi a luz e observei-a.  
Nada. Sem mossas, buracos, rachas ou mesmo riscos. A garrafa estava intacta, exactamente na mesma.  
"Provavelmente é mais resistente do que pensei" disse para comigo "Como ouro ou diamantes: são preciosos e resistentes"  
Voltei ao quarto, a fim de guardar a garrafa, no entanto um ruído fez-me virar.  
–Zo? Que horas são - murmurou Alisha, rouca e atordoada. Depois olhou para o relógio –Oh, por amor de Nyx, são duas da tarde, devias estar a dormir á séculos!  
–E estive – menti – Estive a dormir agora mesmo, mas acordei e fui á casa de banho.  
–Bem, não te ouvi chegar…  
–Cheguei pouco depois de adormeceres.  
–Como sabes que tinha acabado de adormecer?  
"Sim Zoey, como é que sabias?" perguntei a mim mesma.  
–A… Quer dizer, ainda abriste os olhos quando entrei… e… perguntas-te qualquer coisa… Não percebi o que era, e a seguir voltaste-te e adormeceste.  
Até era convincente.  
–Ah, OK… -murmurou –Então boa tarde, vou dormir.  
–Boa tarde –respondi, com um sorriso.  
Enfiei-me na cama, vestida e tudo –coisa na qual ficava feliz por Alisha não ter reparado – e esperei até ouvir a sua respiração regularizada: estava a dormir.  
Depois levantei-me e dirigi-me novamente á secretaria, abri a gaveta e coloquei a garrafa, bem embrulhada no papel, no canto da mesma.  
Depois vesti o pijama, lavei os dentes (com cuidado para não volter a acordar Alisha) e regressei para a cama, enfie-me entre os cobertores e adormeci rapidamente.

–Zo! Zo, acorda! Fazes anos! Anda, rápido, sai da cama!  
Acordei estremunhada.  
–Al? Que horas são? – perguntei, levantando ligeiramente a cabeça.  
–São sete! Vá! Levanta-te.  
Suspirei e deixei cair a cabeça.  
–Al, quero dormir. –resmunguei, puxando os cobertores mais para cima.  
–Não! Levanta-te! Por-favor! São os teus anos!  
–Sim, e eu quero dormir.  
Alisha estava mais excitada que eu – o que não era difícil -, tanto que quase me pareceu Stevie Rae.  
Levantei-me, a custo. Tinha dormido cinco horas, não que fosse muito pouco, mas estava estafada.  
Fui até á casa de banho arranjar-me, penteei-me e lavei a cara, antes de ir novamente ter com Alisha, que estava á frente da porta, toda sorridente e com um embrulho nas mãos.  
Suspirei. Mais um presente Natalício.  
Sorri.  
–Toma – disse ela, entendendo-me o embrulho.  
–Obrigada. – respondi, recebendo-o.  
Desatei a fita roxa, que atava o embrulho preto, e retirei o papel.  
Era uma caixa cinzenta.  
Abri-a.  
Dentro estava uma camisola. Retirei-a.  
Era azul, larga na zona dos ombros e dos braços, embora só chegasse a meio destes, o tecido ficava preso debaixo do peito, embora ainda caísse uma prega por cima deste, e depois continuava justo.  
–Uau…  
–Gostas?  
–Sim. Adoro – e era verdade. A maioria das pessoas não sabia escolher presentes, mas aquela camisola era magnifica.  
–Anda, vamos ter com os outros!


	20. Presentes

–Calma! -respondi -Ainda preciso de me vestir!  
–Oh, pormenores!  
Sorri. Dirigi-me ao meu armário, tirei umas calças brancas -o único par de calças dessa cor que tinha - e vesti-as. Depois livrei-me do calor confortável do pijama e vesti a camisola que Alisha me tinha dado.  
–Está boa? Quer dizer, fica-te bem, mas pode ser desconfortável ou apertada. Claro que não ia escolher uma coisa muito larga, porque te ficaria ridícula, no entanto não queria exagerar porque se exagerasse estarias muito apertada e não a podias usar, foi por isso que pedi o talão, para depois a poderes trocar, e... Ah, aqui está ele! Toma, é do American Eagle, não pude ir mais longe mas achei a camisola muito gira então dec...  
–Está perfeita. -interrompi. Claro que ela não podia ir mais longe: não podíamos ficar muito tempo longe dos vampes, e ela devia ter demorado horas para escolher aquela camisola -Anda, vamos.  
E puxei-a por um braço.  
Alisha desceu aos saltinhos, excitada.  
–Zo! Sabes á quanto tempo não estou com ninguém que faz anos? Lá na UHS havia sempre alguém que fazia anos, pelo menos, de três em três dias, e costumavam convidar-me para os jantares ou assim... Aqui não vou a um jantar de aniversário á uma semana!  
–Não, não vais a nenhum jantar á três ou quatro dias...  
–Pois, mas parece mais e... -e... continuou a falar!  
Luke e Jason já nos esperavam lá em baixo, ambos a sorrir e de presentes na mão.  
–Olá Zoey! -gritou Jason, antes de chegar ao pé dele.  
–E parabéns -acrescentou Luke  
–Obrigada! –respondi, a ambos.  
–Toma –sorriu Luke, entregando-me uma caixinha.  
A gozar, abanei-a. Verifiquei que o que quer que fosse chocalhava lá dentro.  
–O que é? –perguntei, curiosa.  
–Abre –limitou-se a responder.  
Abri.  
Depois de rasgar o papel, verifiquei meio atordoada, que era um leitor MP4 –e não, não era um daqueles de aspecto ranhoso.  
–Luke…? Mas o que raio é que te deu…  
–Eu sabia que ias achar estranho, mas achei que precisavas de um.  
–Obrigada –sorri.  
–A… Zoey? Toma é par…  
–ZOEY! –gritou Elen, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde. Correu para me abraçar. –Parabéns querida!  
"Oh! Alisha, não podias estar calada?" pensei, quer dizer, na realidade eu sabia a resposta "Não!".  
Boa! Agora era mais alguém para me vir dar os parabéns, e a tentar corrigir todas as imperfeições, a pensar que seria um dia perfeito.  
–Encontrei isto no outro dia, enquanto passeava no centro comercial e…  
–Com "passear" ela quer antes dizer "acampar" –interrompeu William, a rir.  
–Pois… Sabem, o meu marido não compreende a minha enorme necessidade de andar na moda.  
–Não, eu não compreendo a tua enorme necessidade de me roubares a carteira, quanto à moda, até percebo. –e riu-se novamente.  
Elen sorriu.  
–Bem como eu ia a dizer, estava a passear… -William pigarreou –Pois, estava a ACAMPAR no centro comercial, encontrei isto e achei que eram mesmo a tua cara.  
E entregou-me um embrulho pequeno, embrulhado em papel de seda verde.  
Abri o embrulho.  
Continha uma caixinha preta.  
Abri-a. Dentro estava dois brincos, por cima de algo macio.  
Retirei-os da caixa. Eram em forma de lua, um perfeito quarto crescente. Uma pedra qualquer desconhecida, de um tom safira idêntico ao das minhas tatuagens, brilhava dentro de uma borda em prata.  
–Oh, deixa-me pôr-tos! –implorou Alisha.  
–Tudo bem, podes pôr. –afirmei, integrando-os.  
–Obrigada!  
Agarrou-lhes e, com muito cuidado, enfiou-os nos buracos das minhas orelhas.  
–Vira-te para mim –ordenou.  
Virei.  
–Oh, Zo, ficas linda! Vai, vai lá acima ver!  
Subi rapidamente as escadas, fui até ao dormitório, à nossa casa de banho e observei.  
Duas lindas meias luas pendiam dos meus ouvidos. Eram enormes, do tamanho das minhas argolas médias, e cintilavam quase da mesma cor que as minhas tatuagens.  
Adorava-as.  
–São lindas…  
–Pois são… Quem me dera tê-las visto primeiro… -murmurou Alisha.  
Olhei para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas, a gozar.  
–Quer dizer, ficam-te melhor a ti, ainda bem que são tuas!  
Ri-me.  
–Vamos lá para baixo ter com eles!  
Voltamos a descer as escadas.  
Jason veio ter novamente comigo.  
–Bem, Zoey eu queria…  
–ZOEY!  
Oh, não! ELE não!  
Fui ao encontro delas, olhando-os com toda a raiva que conseguia, o que pareceu ferir a minha mãe, que se retraiu.  
–Parabéns Zoey. Linda insistiu em que te desse-mos um presente de aniversário, toma.  
Atirou-me um pequeno saco, menor que a minha mão, virou-se e foi-se embora, fielmente seguido pela minha mãe.  
Abri aquele embrulho.  
Lá dentro vinha um colar, feito com varias pedras iguais que se repetiam até mudarem de cor.  
Não, lá dentro não vinha um colar, lá dentro vinha um Terço.  
Aquilo deixou-me no pior estado possível.  
Corri para as escadas, subi-as rapidamente, entrei no meu quarto, abri a ultima gaveta da secretaria, atirei lá para dentro o Terço, bruscamente, peguei na chave e tranquei-a.  
Depois daquela raiva instantânea, veio a tristeza.  
Fazia dezassete anos, e nem mesmo assim a minha mãe me dirigia palavra.  
Sentei-me na borda da cama, e deixei que as lágrimas se apoderassem de mim.


	21. Incidente

–Zoey? Estás bem? –perguntou Alisha, baixinho, pela frecha que abrira da porta.  
–Não! Vai-te embora!  
–Desculpa –murmurou, fechando a porta e saindo.  
Aquilo era tão injusto! Odiava-os, a ambos, embora o meu ódio fosse maior em relação a John, a atitude da minha mãe em relação a isso era terrível.  
Mas se eu os odiava, porque seria que eles continuavam a conseguir pôr-me assim?  
Era completamente anormal continuar a sofrer por alguém que odiava, continuar a sofrer com atitudes que já previa, e com as quais nem me devia importar.  
Encostei a cabeça à almofada e continuei a chorar, simplesmente não queria pensar, porque os pensamentos me faziam agonizar.  
Fiquei para ali, pelo menos mais meia hora, até voltarem a bater à porta.  
–Vai-te embora Alisha! –gritei.  
–Porque é que estás chateada com ela? –perguntou uma voz, já muito conhecida, de trás da porta.  
–Avó?! –perguntei, esquecendo completamente a razão pela qual estava a chorar.  
Ela abriu a porta, e sorriu.  
–Olá u-we-tsi a-ge-hu-tsa.  
–Olá avó!  
–Muitos parabéns querida.  
–Obrigada avó.  
–O que é que tens? Ultimamente andas com problemas a mais querida, porque é que não falas com alguém?  
–Porque não posso, os meus problemas são demasiado grandes para eu poder falar com alguém.  
–Podes falar comigo.  
–Eu sei –murmurei –Mas está tudo errado, a Stevie Rae foi-se, os meus amigos deixaram de me falar e agora a minha mãe anda presa que nem um cachorrinho ao Heffer!  
–Ela sempre andou.  
–Não, agora é pior, sabes o que é que ela tem?  
–Não, não tenho falado com ela, aquele homem –sim, ela disse homem, mas parecia que estava a falar de uma ratazana – Proibiu-a, ou deve ter proibido, porque nunca mais consegui falar com ela. Mas o que é que tem de tão diferente?  
–Avó, ele bateu-lhe.  
Ela arregalou os olhos, tanto que tive medo que lhe saltassem, e depois semicerrou-os, e a surpresa deu lugar a uma raiva fugaz.  
–Ele fez o quê? –sibilou.  
–Bateu-lhe, no parque de estacionamento.  
A avó fungou.  
–Aquela coisa.  
Não pude evitar rir-me, nunca vira a avó tão furiosa, e o nome que lhe dera era ainda mais estranho, no entanto o meu riso foi gelado, porque dentro de mim fluía a mesma raiva.  
–Não tem outro nome –esclareceu ela, sorrindo novamente e voltando ao normal.  
–Pois não –concordei.  
–E eu que pensava que a tinha educado como deve ser, para que fosse livre e independente.  
–E ela era, mas ele tornou-a numa pequena escrava, um cliché que ele tem de levar aos jantares…  
–Eu e a tua mãe temos de conversar. –afirmou –Ela mudou, mudou demasiado, e eu tenho de acorda-la, a culpa é minha se isto deu para o torto.  
–O quê? Avó, a culpa não é tua, ela é demasiado fraca.  
–Isso quer dizer que eu a tornei fraca.  
–Não, isso quer dizer que ela é uma pessoa fraca, quando o meu pau a deixou, ela deve ter ficado mais fraca, e o John levou-a a fazer coisas que ela não quereria antes.  
Ela sorriu-me.  
–Obrigada Zoey, é muito simpático da tua parte dizeres isso, mas nada pode mudar o que EU fiz.  
–Não fizeste nada avó, nunca fizeste nada, tu és perfeita, ela não é, e ninguém pode fazer nada.  
Deixamo-nos ficar em silêncio por uns instantes.  
–Bem, deixas-te os teus amigos demasiado tempo à espera, então anda, vamos lá para baixo!  
Segui-a pelas escadas abaixo.  
Alisha, Luke e Jason estavam lá em baixo, com uma expressão preocupada.  
Sorri-lhes e eles descontraíram.  
–Não vou deixar que isto estrague o meu aniversário.  
–Oh, claro que não, não depois do trabalho que eu tive a escolher um restaurante decente aqui perto! –afirmou Elen.  
–Restaurante? –perguntei.  
–Sim –confirmou Alisha –Ou achas que íamos comer à cantina.  
–Sabes que não podemos ficar muito longe dos vampes por muito tempo…  
–Oh! –encolheu os ombros –Só lá vamos ficar três ou quatro horas! Vai ser mesmo giro!  
"Pois, talvez seja…" pensei.


	22. História

O resto do dia passou sem incidentes. Alisha estava mais distraída do que de costume, dai ter tropeçado nas escadas, escorregado na neve, batido com a cabeça na soleira da porta, perdido o telemóvel e dado uma grande queda da cadeira, aparentemente por razão nenhuma. De resto, tudo estava normal, tão normal que foi quase estranho, para mim. Lenóbia recordou o meu aniversario, e ofereceu-me, de presente, uma escovinha de bronze, para pentear as crinas de Perséfone. Gravado na escova, encontravam-se gravados em relevo, dois cavalos a galope, virados focinho com focinho, em volta de uma inscrição que fora realçada com branco "Zoey".  
–Obrigada, mas eu não devia aceitar, sabe, o valor e assim… -contestara, embora com pouca convicção, porque na realidade eu adoraria ficar com ela –regras da boa educação, infelizmente.  
–Não te preocupes com o valor Zoey, foi um presente.  
–Não posso…  
–E se eu te disser que não o comprei? Era de família, já adorava cavalos antes de ser marcada, o meu pai era dono de uns estábulos, eu tinha um pónei, desde pequenina, o Shiny –não comentes a falta de originalidade, eu tinha quatro anos –acrescentou, a rir –E essa era a escova das crinas que a minha mãe me ofereceu, depois de marcada, aos quinze, a minha mãe… bem, ela não reagiu bem. Não queria que eu viesse para aqui, ela amava-me, e receava os Vampyros, mas eu não podia continuar lá, eu sabia que tinha de ir para a Casa da Noite, por isso fui obrigada a fugir quando eles foram à cidade… O Shiny não podia vir, por ser um pónei, então tive de fugir na Gingret, a minha futura égua de competição… Eu tencionava continuar a usar todos os objectos que usava, por isso é que os trouxe, mas eram muitas más memorias… Por isso deitei tudo fora, menos duas coisas: A sela da Gingret, pois era muito valiosa e tinha sido feita à medida, seria uma estupidez deita-la fora, e mantive também essa escova, porque embora não tencionasse usa-la, não suportava que fosse parar às mãos de qualquer pessoa, e que fosse vendida… Mas tu não és qualquer pessoa Zoey, e eu sei que contigo ficará bem, então mandei gravar o teu nome, e agora é tua.  
Sorria, como se tivesse acabado de me contar uma historia engraçada sobre como tinha sido marcada.  
–Err…  
–Sim?  
–Eu… Eu queria saber, não me disse uma vez que era de Maryland?  
–E era, mas pedi que me transferissem para aqu, devido às condições hípicas.  
–Não são propriamente perto um do outro…  
–Não, mas aquele sitio estava carregado de más memorias… Não te queria contar a historia para não teres de carregar esse peso, não queria que sentisses algo negativo vindo dessa escova.  
–Não, não ei de sentir, não ei de sentir se a encarar de uma outra perspectiva.  
–E que perspectiva é essa?  
–Saber que foi usada para escovar o seu cavalo, o que adorava, e que se sentia feliz ao fazê-lo. Se pensar bem, há de concluir que só o preservou devido às boas memórias, se representasse algo terrível, penso que o teria despachado sem sequer pensar nisso.  
Ela meditou por uns instantes.  
–É verdade. –concluiu –Penso que não o teria conservado se não me fizesse lembrar o meu pónei, a felicidade que sentia junto dele…Mas acho que Mrs. Stevens está à tua espera lá fora, feliz aniversário Zoey!  
–Obrigada, adeus!  
Depois disso, abandonei os estábulos, mas subitamente ocorreu-me outra coisa.  
–Professora? –interroguei, entrando novamente no estábulo.  
–Zoey?  
–A Gingret é aquela égua nos estábulos particulares?  
–É –sorriu.  
–Okay, só queria saber. –e desapareci pela porta do estabulo.


	23. Jantar

"A Cascata" era o nome do pequeno restaurante onde fomos jantar.  
Quando entramos, uma mulher baixinha, com cabelos loiros em cacho e uma cara redonda sorridente, cumprimentou-nos.  
–Devem ser do jantar de aniversário, calculo? –perguntou, numa voz animada, ao que Elen acenou com a cabeça –Então sejam bem-vindos ao nosso restaurante, sigam-me, por favor.  
E desapareceu por uma porta, coberta por uma cortina de veludo.  
O hall no qual nos encontrávamos era de certo modo engraçado. As paredes tinham sido revestidas com painéis de madeira escura até metade, e na metade superior predominava um tom de amarelo, embora coberto de pequenas flores verdes. Havia ainda uma mesinha de uma madeira polida do mesmo tom, onde se encontrava uma lista de reservas e meia dúzia de ementas, e ainda uma jarra com flores vermelhas, amarelas e lilases. Uma placa talhada através de um pedaço de árvore irregular, tinha escrito "A Cascata" e a ilustrar isso mesmo existia, mesmo por cima da mesa um quadro com uma enorme cascata, que dava a sensação de estar em continuo movimento. Em fim, na apreciação global, o restaurante era acolhedor e num estilo para o rústico, poderia até ter um dez na minha escala, não fosse o horrível bibelô de um esquilo, posto do lado oposto à jarra.  
Seguimos a mulher por um corredor estreito, que desembocava numa sala de jantar espaçosa. O estilo era parecido com o outro: cadeiras e mesas de madeira escura, parede revestida da mesma forma e ainda alguma decoração alusiva ao tema. Ao lado do balcão de atendimento, encontrava-se uma cascata, com cerca de metro e meio, construída cuidadosamente e com pedras reais esculpidas.  
A mulher dirigiu-se a uma mesa grande, no canto da sala. Estava coberta com uma toalha branca, pratos finos e um enorme conjunto de talheres com os quais eu não sabia trabalhar –mais, alguns até nunca os vira.  
–As ementas –disse a mulher, esticando-se até cada um de nós.  
Ao todo, éramos sete, no entanto, desejava que fossemos mais, quer pelo facto da minha mãe não ter vindo –claro que eu não queria que viesse a Linda Heffer, mas sim a minha mãe –quer porque nem Shaunee, nem Erin, nem Eric, nem Damien, nem… Stevie Rae. Aliás, se tudo tivesse corrido bem na minha vida, naquela mesa estariam, em principio, Shaunee, Erin, Eric, Damien, Stevie Rae, a minha avó, a minha mãe, e, talvez, até mesmo Neferet… No entanto, daquela lista, a única pessoa com quem eu não tivera, chamemos-lhes, "desentendimentos" fora com a minha avó… Mas não interessava, e eu própria obriguei-me a desviar os pensamentos, porque não queria ficar assim no meu dia de anos.  
Acabei, obviamente, por esquecer aqueles pensamentos, mandei vir a minha massa Carbonara –embora não sem uma enorme insistência pela parte de Elen para que eu escolhesse uma lasanha vegetariana, incrivelmente cara, o que foi, obviamente, reforçado por Alisha – e a minha coca-cola –que não era de dieta, fique bem claro – e o resto do jantar correu muito bem, com toda a gente na mesa a rir, principalmente nós, os "menores de idade".  
–Ai –suspirou Alisha, deslizando na cadeira –Não consigo comer mais!  
–Nem uma tarte de natas? –perguntou Luke, com um ar meio atrevido.  
–NÃO! –sublinhou ela –Imaginas a quantidade de calorias que já enfiei no corpo? Podia jejuar uma semana e no fim ainda conseguia dar as minhas voltas ao campus! Engordei três quilos nas ultimas três horas… Ainda bem que não fazes anos todos os dias, Zo!  
–É um alivio…  
–Pois, imagina o que nós não engordávamos…  
–Eu não engordava de certeza…  
–Hum?  
–Se fizesse anos todos os dias, já cá não estava para contar a historia…  
Luke sufucou uma gargalhada.  
–Não gozes comigo, parva! A sério, não posso comer assim.  
–Poder podes, ninguém te impede –disse Jason.  
Depois, Luke fez um gesto à empregada que por ali cirandava.  
–Diga –pediu ela, chegando perto de nós.  
–É uma fatia de tarte de natas…  
–Duas –acrescentei.  
–Não, três –disse Jason.  
–Oh, obrigadinha.  
–Vá lá Al, não faço anos todos os dias! –ri-me  
–Graças à Deusa! –resmungou, depois suspirou, rendida –Quatro fatias, por favor.  
–Trago já. –afirmou a empregada, e foi-se embora.  
Trouxe-as, passados minutos, e colocou-as à nossa frente.  
–Bom apetite –acrescentou, sorrindo.  
Comemos, com deleite, os primeiros pedaços, até que Luke teve uma ideia genial.  
–Olha lá, Jason. –chamou.  
Depois, atirou um pedaço de tarte ao ar, tentando apanha-lo com a boca. Falhou. O pedaço cremoso vou e aterrou em cheio na cabeça de Alisha, que se sentava ao seu lado.  
–Ah –berrou, depois o seu olhar faicou, pegou no guardanapo e tirou a maça informe da sua cabeça, enfiando-o entre os olhos de Luke.  
–Está a pedi-las –sibilou ele.  
De seguida, arrancou um bocado de tarte, e atirou-lho de novo.  
Claro que aquilo acabou como uma espécie de guerra, e também me envolveu a mim e a Jason, por mais suplicas dos adultos.  
No fim, acabei com tarte no cabelo, na camisola nova –sim, infelizmente –e na cara, todos nos ria-mos, como umas criancinhas parvas.  
Era verdade, tinha sido uma noite fantástica, infelizmente, tivemos de nos levantar, William insistiu em pagar, e tivemos de ir.


	24. Estupidez?

Percorremos a estrada, agora sombria, de regresso à Casa da Noite. Todos nós –ou, mais concretamente, quase todos nós, pois Elen não parecia muito contente com a nossa figura – íamos a rir e a conversar, enquanto tirava-mos bocados de nata e bolacha das roupas ou do cabelo.  
Não demoramos a chegar.  
Alisha conseguiu, espantosamente e com uma ginástica fantástica, enfiar um pé nas portas de ferro forjado abertas e cair no meio do alcatrão, acabando por rasgar as calças e me arrastar consigo.  
–Alisha, por favor, a camisola é nova! –reclamei, sem deixar de me rir –E –que eu saiba –não bebeste nada de especial… Que eu saiba…  
Ela suspirou, revirou os olhos e não me respondeu. Ia insistir, obviamente, mas um vulto chamou-me a atenção. Apenas via uma parte da cara, pois o corpo e o resto da face encontravam-se ocultos pelas sombras das arvores que cresciam perto do parque, e a lua ainda não tinha nascido, mas os traços perfeito e as tatuagens de um safira brilhante não deixaram duvidas: Era Loren.  
Acenou-me, quase imperceptivelmente, com a cabeça, para que me aproximasse. Olhei para trás, para o sitio onde os outros ainda riam. Nenhum tinha reparado.  
–Zoey! –gritou-me Jason –Não vens?  
–Err.. –pensei por uns segundos, era ficar ali, junto de Loren e deixar os meus amigos ir, mas ao mesmo tempo poder experimentar de novo aquela sensação de poder, ou ir com eles, deixar Loren na sombra, e continuar a divertir-me como uma miúda de dezasseis –aliás, agora eram dezassete –anos. –Já vou, continuem que eu já vos apanho.  
OK, admito, pode não ter sido a melhor das decisões, depois do que vivi, até desejava nunca ter ido ter com ele, das primeiras vezes, no entanto, pela parte que me tocava –e me tentava -, naquele momento, preferia ficar.  
Certifiquei-me de que já não me podiam ver ou ouvir e avancei, letamente, para debaixo das sombras ondulantes das arvores.  
Ele sorriu-me.  
–Estava a olhar para a lua hoje… -murmurou –Está linda e brilhante, sozinha, ofusca todas as outras estrelas…  
–Não ofusca o sol –disse, estupidamente, pelo que corei em seguida.  
–Não, –afirmou – mas a sua beleza é lhe mil vezes superior, e rodeada pelo manto negro da noite, torna-se numa donzela perdida… A lua está linda, esta noite – repetiu.  
–Está – concordei.  
–Mas existe algo que a ofusca, mais do que ela ofusca as estrelas, não achas?  
Olhei para ele, percebendo onde ele queria chegar, e até me censurei por não ter percebido logo.  
–TU ofuscas a lua hoje.  
OK OK, já esperava aquela resposta, mas não me podem censurar por corar, não é?  
Sorri-lhe. O meu lado infantil começava agora a abandonar-me, o coração abrandava e eu sentia-me melhor, mais feminina, mais adulta, mais sensual… Não sabia o que havia naquele estranho vampyro para me despertar assim, para me dar tanto prazer apenas com palavras.  
–Parabéns, Zoey – murmurou, aproximando-se mais de mim.  
Com o dedo, percorreu as minhas tatuagens levemente, desenhado o seu padrão na minha face, e sem nunca a largar, puxou a minha cara para a sua.  
Uma chama fugaz percorreu os seus olhos, quase de um modo sinistro, mas eu não lhe dei importância, provavelmente os meus olhos brilhavam a dobrar.  
Aproximou-se mais, lentamente, o que eu lamentei. Só queria aproximar-me dele, e o mais depressa possível.  
Ele pareceu hesitar, por uns segundos, o que me levou a pensar que iria desistir como dantes, mas ele acabou por decidir e, suavemente, juntou os seus lábios aos meus.  
Foi completamente diferente do que eu estava á espera.  
Senti calor subir pela minha espinha, enquanto ele, de uma forma espantosa, me beijava e me fazia sentir melhor e mais velha do que era, sem uma ponta de fragilidade sequer. Juntei-me mais a ele, sem saber sequer o que fazia, mas algo pareceu acabar com aquilo.  
Um ruído, que até eu ouvi, que soava a algo como impaciência. Ele afastou-se rapidamente, enfiou um papel na minha mão, e fugiu a correr, deixando-me ali, a sentir-me estúpida e infantil. Teria sido aquilo uma estupidez?  
Regressei, penosamente, ao dormitório, mas algo me fez parar cerca de vinte metros depois.  
Outro vulto estava lá.  
Apresei-me a correr para junto dele, porque sabia bem quem era.


End file.
